Business Affairs
by Snavej
Summary: Mai finally gets her first job out of university with a private medical company and its very interesting CEO... [Mairu, Yasune, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Mai followed after the tall red-headed woman through the maze that was her new workplace.

"Now, of course, tomorrow you'll be conforming to the dress code, yes?" the woman, Ayako, asked with a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sure you have a wonderful excuse for those awful shoes but we can't be having that here, okay?"

Mai glanced down briefly at her black leather flats.

"Okay."

"Great, now as it is your first day, I won't give you a misdemeanor for it today," Ayako went on. "But I will not always be so lenient."

"Okay."

"Now, our CEO expects the best. His last assistant was fired for his poor tea making skills—"

"Really?"

"I have no reason to joke," Ayako said, stepping into the lift. "I have more complaints from him about his assistants than any other employee, so please, try your best to please him."

"I didn't realise being in HR could be so stressful," Mai mumbled as the lift door closed.

"You have no idea."

Ayako tapped her foot as the lift began to move. Mai watched the little numbers above the door lighting up as they rose. She shifted from foot to foot, well aware that Ayako did not expect her to last the month.

They had yet to take down the advert for the position Mai now held.

The doors open and Ayako led the way. Mai followed, taking a deep breath. Ahead of them was a closed wooden door. Stamped on it were the letters: C.E.O.

Mai gulped.

Ayako knocked and a muffled 'come in' replied. She threw the door open and strode through, Mai trailing in her wake.

"Dr Davis," Ayako began, "This is your new assistant, Mai Taniyama."

Dr Davis did not look up from the report he was reading.

"Is this one competent?"

"Yes."

"You said that about the last one."

"Hirota had many skills—"

"I expected better from you," Dr Davis interrupted. "Your CV led me to believe you were actually good at hiring suitable people."

Ayako bristled.

"Had you informed me of all of your requirements—"

"You never asked me about my requirements," Dr Davis muttered. "You can leave."

Ayako turned on her heel and stalked past Mai, muttering about 'if the pay wasn't so good'. Mai waited, not daring to move. Out of the corner of her eye, Mai could just see a clock. She watched the seconds pass.

The office decor was modern and sleek. It gave a good view of the city and the walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, all of which were filled to the brim with various books.

"Tea."

Mai's eyes snapped back to her new boss.

"Excuse me?"

"Tea."

Mai blinked.

Had she even seen a kitchen? Mai left the office, and began desperately searching for a kitchen.

"It's over there."

Mai spun on the spot and almost fell over.

"Huh?"

"The kitchen," the helpful stranger said as he pointed. "It's over there."

"Thanks," Mai said with a smile. She darted off in the direction that he had pointed and found herself in a kitchen. She searched through cupboards and flicked the kettle on.

"He didn't say how he liked his tea…" Mai mumbled to herself.

"Black and no sugar."

The stranger had followed her.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm new."

"I can tell. I'm John."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mai. The CEO's new assistant," Mai said as she wiped out a mug.

"Brave," John said. "I work in the finance team, I'm in charge of charity cases."

"Cool."

"He prefers Earl Grey."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver," Mai said, grabbing the box of Earl Gray.

"It's fine, if you have any more questions, let me know."

"Thanks."

Mai finished making the cup of tea and carried it carefully back through the corridors to Dr Davis' office. She entered and walked up to his desk and placed the cup of tea at one end.

Mai waited, expecting some kind of response. But Dr Davis only glanced at his watch, a black casio, and picked up the tea. He sipped at it.

"Why are you still here?"

"I-I… Well—"

Dr Davis stood up and towered over Mai. She stared up into his eyes and only now realised that her new boss was very handsome.

Mai gulped.

Dr Davis stepped forward towards Mai.

"Don't you have other things to be doing?" he said, his voice low. Mai opened her mouth to speak. "For example, getting used to the computer system?" Mai nodded dumbly. "Your desk is outside of this room, I believe."

Mai attempted to speak, gave up and practically ran from the room. True to Dr Davis' words, her desk was to be found just outside of his office. She took a seat and pulled the login details that Ayako had given her earlier out of her pocket.

Ten minutes later, she had logged on, checked her new email account and read the company's intranet front page.

"Found everything?"

Mai looked up to find John holding two cups of tea. He put one on her desk and slid it towards her.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guessed milk and two sugars."

"I've been trying to cut the sugar but I'm not going to complain. I am so out of my depth," Mai said, picking up the cup sniffing it gratefully.

"First job?"

Mai nodded.

"Well, first proper job. I had a part time job at university but it hardly counted," Mai said. She drank a little of the tea and smiled. "I've been applying for so many jobs in the last few months I was so surprised when I was invited to interview here. The pay is so good!"

"Because so many people have been fired or voluntarily left."

Mai frowned.

"Is it really that bad?"

John fought to keep his smile in place.

"Oliver is a good man, but his people skills leave a lot to be desired."

"So why doesn't he go on one of those management skills class?" Mai asked.

"He did, and the course leader left in tears." John drank a little of his tea.

"Is it true the last person was fired for making bad tea?"

"Well, officially, no, but realistically yes."

"What was the excuse?"

"I think the letter he received said something about lacking the ability to attain the required skills for his role."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He was a decent guy, but he was also a bit awkward."

"Awkward?"

"Well, Oliver is awkward too."

Mai frowned.

"He was trying to intimidate me earlier. Standing over me and stuff," Mai mumbled. "If that's what you mean by awkward…"

"Intimidate you? Oliver isn't capable of intimidation. Well, I'm sure he could try but if he did it would be with his intelligence rather than physically." John sighed. "He's probably misinterpreted his brother's advice again."

"Right."

"Well I better get back to work, if you have any questions, come and ask. I don't bite."

"Thanks, and thanks for the tea."

"No problem."

John walked away. Mai turned back to the screen in front of her and hit the send/receive button. The computer pinged at the delivery of a new email.

 **Buy me a new tie on my cost code. Davis.**

Mai gaped at it. She had been at work for two hours and now her new boss wanted her to _buy him a tie_. Blinking in disbelief, she re-read the email. Nope. The words did not change.

She quickly checked the intranet for how to claim on expenses.

"Receipts. Right."

Mai locked her computer and walked to Dr Davis' door and knocked. She heard a murmur from the other side that she hoped meant she could come in.

Dr Davis was reading still.

"You asked me to get you a tie, but what sort do you want?"

Without looking up, Dr Davis stripped off the tie he was wearing and threw it in her direction. It fell on the floor a few metres in front of Mai and she bent down automatically to pick it up.

"Do you think this tie is professional?"

Mai studied the tie's pattern; purple with yellow elephants. How had she not noticed that before?

"No?"

"Do I need to say more?"

"No."

Mai left, taking the tie with her and started towards the lift. She hit the button for the ground floor and stuff the tie in her pocket. The lift stopped early on floor five and Ayako walked in.

"Excellent, I was just about to go looking for you. Here is a copy of the dress code, where are you going?"

"Dr Davis asked me to go and buy him a tie."

"Excellent, go and buy yourself some proper shoes while you're at it."

"Do you know his cost code?" Mai asked.

"I'll email it to you. Don't worry about price for his stuff, he has no limits."

Ayako darted out of the lift before the doors closed and walked away. Mai looked down at the piece of paper that Ayako had shoved into her hands.

 **Dress code for women:**

 **Shoes - Minimum 4 inch heel.**

 **Clothes - Business wear, skirts should pass mid-thigh, no low cut tops.**

 **Make-up - Made up, but natural.**

Mai gulped and studied her reflection in the mirror on the lift wall. Her attempt at smart dress suddenly seemed pathetic. The doors opened with a ping and Mai shuffled out, pulling her phone from her pocket in order to find a shop that sold decent ties.

She located the nearest Marks and Sparks and let Google Maps guide her. Mai's mother had always recommended Marks and Spencer for quality items, especially bras.

Grateful for the lack of four inch heels, Mai made the journey in under ten minutes. She strode through the shop to the men's section and located the ties.

"Why are there so many?"

Mai rifled through the options and immediately eliminated the paisley designs. She touched a few of the nicer colours to test the texture.

"Okay so not orange," Mai mumbled. "I can't see him in orange… Maybe black like his mood…"

"Can I help you?"

Mai spun around to see a shop assistant smiling.

"Uh, my new boss wants a 'professional tie' and I have no idea."

"Have you considered our Saville Row inspired collection?" the shop assistant asked, gesturing to the pricier range.

Mai was ready to refuse, then remembered that she would be reimbursed.

"Yeah, those look good."

The shop assistant slipped away as Mai considered the colours. The blue caught her eye as it matched Dr Davis' own eyes.

"Well, it's professional…"

Mai picked it up and headed for the checkout. She paid and then considered her footwear options. As she could not pay for her shoes on the company budget, she was limited to her own dwindling bank account.

Mai walked down the high street to New Look and climbed the stairs to the shoe section. She passed the flats and boots to the rows of heels. She picked up the first pair of black heels that had a strap around the ankle — which if Mai wanted to attempt to walk in them without falling over, an ankle strap was essential.

She slipped off her flats and put on the heels. Mai managed to stand up and walk three steps before almost tripping. Sighing, Mai slipped them off and regarded her other options. There weren't many other options that would fit Ayako's requirements.

Mai groaned and once again, headed to the checkouts.

She straight up refused to wear them on the walk back to the office, but she did remove the labels so that she could slip them on once she'd arrived.

Ten minutes later, she arrived in the reception and sat down to pull on the heels.

"Cute," the receptionist said. "Ayako's instructions I presume?"

Mai nodded.

"Yeah, no one understands why. I presume she insulted your clothing choice too?"

Mai nodded again.

The receptionist rolled her eyes.

Mai shuffled to the lift once again and returned to the top floor. She managed to make it all the way to Dr Davis' door without falling over and knocked. She entered and strode as confidently as possible to the desk, where she presented her new boss with his new tie.

Dr Davis regarded it for a moment, then popped up his collar, de-labeled the tie and put it on.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you think?"

He fixed Mai with a piercing gaze.

"Very, um, professional."

"Good." He turned back to the screen. "Contact Yasuhara, have him show you around. He'll do a better job than the HR woman."

And with that, Mai found herself dismissed.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I have several chapters of this ready and plan to release them one a week! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

On her way down to the legal office, Mai slipped into the ladies' loos and locked herself in a cubicle. The confined space allowed her to breathe. Safe from the outside world, Mai took a few moments to compose herself before peeing. Then she let herself and washed her hands, oblivious to the presence of another person in the room.

"Ayako let you wear that?"

Mai spun around, tripping over her own ankles in the process. She saved herself from facepalming the floor by grabbing the nearest sink.

"Are you okay? Not used to heels?"

"No, not really."

Mai looked up to see the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen in her life. Skin like porcelain and a figure to die for. Mai's jealousy was so palpable that an audible groan escaped her lips.

"So I'm guessing it's your first day? I'm Masako, head of PR."

Masako held out her hand and Mai shook it.

"I'm Mai, Dr Davis' new PA."

"Which Dr Davis?" Masako asked with a slight frown. "CEO or the actual doctor?"

"The CEO? There's another one?" Mai asked, confused.

"Yeah, his brother."

"Oh…" Mai mentally cursed herself for not doing more research on the company.

"You do have some smarter clothing than that, right?" Masako grimaced, glancing down at Mai's attire.

"Not really, no. I graduated last July and been living off of the rest of my student loan and the part time job I had but… Well, let's just say I'm really looking forward to my first real paycheck."

"Did you not get a relocation package?"

"Should I have?" Mai asked.

"Ayako is useless I swear. Talk to the Finance department and they'll sort you out," Masako said.

"Do you know where the legal department is?"

"Sure," Masako said, opening the door and holding it for Mai. "Who are you after?"

"Yasuhara?"

"Ah. Yes," Masako mumbled, leading the way through the corridors. "It's just through here."

Masako opened a door into an open-plan office and let Mai pass through.

"Yasuhara! You have a visitor," she called. "Have fun. Give me a shout if you need anything."

Mai thanked her new friend and looked around to see a bespectacled young man bounding towards her.

"Ah, so you are the newbie?" he questioned, holding out a hand. Mai shook it. "I'm Yasuhara. The Boss asked me to show you around?"

"Yeah," Mai replied. "He said that—"

"Yasuhara! There's a phone call for you!"

"Ah, excuse me, I'll just deal with this and then I'll show you about, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mai agreed quickly. She spotted a sofa near the window and took a seat to wait. She picked up a magazine off the coffee table and flicked through it, barely registering the words and pictures.

"...can't believe he fired Jackie!" a female voice said from one of the nearby desks. "I thought it was illegal to fire someone if they get pregnant!"

"It is!" another voice replied. "But I bet he got someone in legal to find a loophole. He has the money for it."

"I hope she's okay! She's so young to have gotten pregnant and apparently — I mean I heard this from Susie in PR — the father wants nothing to do with it! To get fired after that!"

"It's despicable."

"Taniyama?" Mai looked up to see Yasuhara standing over her. "Shall we? If we're quick, we'll be done before lunch. What are you doing for lunch?"

"I don't know yet."

"How do you feel about sushi?"

"It's expensive."

"Well as it is your first day, it's on me," Yasuhara said. Mai opened her mouth to protest, but he encouraged her through the door and towards the lift. "Right, now I presume you've seen HR?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well that was Legal, although half my office are gossiping old women." Yasuhara sighed. "Seriously."

"Oh."

"Okay let's start with PR, they're the other department on this floor. They're in charge of advertising and marketing. You'll have a lot of meetings with this lot I imagine. Let's see if we can find…" Yasuhara trailed off as he weaved through the desks to the private office at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door. "Masako, do you have a minute?"

"For you? I have two."

"Have you met Mai?"

"I brought her over to legal for you," Masako deadpanned.

"Did you? Oh, well. I think you should take her shopping."

"After she's visited Finance and sorted her Relocation package, I will," Masako said. She scribbled something on a post-it note and handed it to Mai. "Give me a call, I'm free most evenings."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna take her to Logistics and Customer Services and we'll finish with Finance."

"Sushi for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm buying today, so my office at about half twelve," Yasuhara said.

"Gene joining us today?" Masako asked.

Mai watched the two talking, her head darting back and forth like she was at a tennis match.

"Nah, he has an appointment."

"Shame, okay see you later. Nice to see you again Mai. Yasuhara make sure you explain all of Ayako's stupid rules…"

"Will do, come on Mai."

"Ayako has more rules? More than the heels?" Mai asked in horror.

"Oh yes." Yasuhara sighed again. "Ayako… She's having some issues and taking it out on the staff and we're slowly weaning off her stupid ideas. But she's very prideful so it's taking some time."

"So what other rules are there?" Mai asked as they strode towards the lift.

"Ayako only joined the company last year, she was fired from her previous job for getting with a member of the staff and being caught in a cupboard somewhere. So since arriving she's banned all office relations."

"What?"

"Basically, don't go around shagging the accountants."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"I wasn't—"

"Why not? A few of them are cute, I wouldn't blame you!" Yasuhara stepped into the lift and hit button for the floor below. "Or if you're going to do something with someone, don't get caught."

"I—"

"Right so this floor has Logistics, they're in charge of ordering medication and equipment and they also they deal with transport. Just for the patients, not the staff, Finance deal with car hire for staff."

Yasuhara continued the tour around the building and left Mai with a young woman in Finance who could sort out her Relocation package.

"Right, so can I just check your bank details?"

Mai confirmed the numbers.

"Excellent. Right, I'll wire you two grand today, it should be in your account by the end of the hour," the young woman, Louise, said.

"I'm sorry, t-two grand?" Mai stammered.

"And if you send us your landlord's details we'll pay for six months of your rent, just email it through to me and I'll arrange that for you," Louise went on. "If you decide to purchase a property in the area, then we'll also pay for all moving costs and Legal can help with any issues."

Mai fell back into a chair and rested her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping for a hundred or so to tide me over and—"

Louise smiled.

"If you had a family to care for, you would have gotten more," she went on, "Our CEO likes to look after his—"

She stood up suddenly, staring behind Mai. Mai looked around to see Dr Davis striding towards them.

"What is going on?"

"I was just explaining Mai's Relocation package to her, sir," Louise said quickly. "Ensuring everything was in order."

"Shouldn't Ayako have dealt with that?" Dr Davis demanded.

"Louise just wanted to check the numbers were correct before she sent such a large sum of money through," Mai said.

Dr Davis fixed her with a stare.

"A large sum? How much are you sending her?"

"Two grand, sir."

He frowned.

"I am touring the hospital tomorrow," he said a moment later. "I want you to join me so you can appreciate the full extent of our operation."

"Okay."

"In that vein, ensure we have a car hired for 9AM tomorrow."

Dr Davis turned on his heel and strode away. Louise slowly lowered herself back into her seat and took a deep breath.

"He scares me a little," Louise admitted.

"Me too," Mai mumbled. "So Yasuhara told me Finance dealt with car hire?"

"We do indeed, give me one second. We have a fleet of cars, I'll book you one of the Audis, I presume you have a driver's license?"

"Uhh…" Mai's cheeks flushed red. "I started taking lessons at university but exams got in the way and—"

"I'll take that as a no then. It's fine, Dr Davis can drive." Louise tapped at her keyboard for a few minutes. "Or Lin can, have you met Lin yet?"

"No?"

"I think he might be on leave at the moment, he's Dr Davis' right hand man. He's very quiet, but very efficient."

"Right."

Louise clicked decisively and smiled.

"Okay, pick up the keys from here in the morning."

"Thank you so much. For everything!"

"No problem," Louise said. "Shout if you need anything."

Mai stumbled her way back to her desk and logged back into her computer. She checked her emails, finding the itinerary for the next day.

Her phone began ringing.

Mai's eyes widened in fear. She mouthed a filthy swear word and then picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Mai Taniyama, PA to Dr Davis speaking."

Mai was so busy congratulating herself on sounding professional that she almost missed the caller speak.

"...I know sushi doesn't go cold or anything but I will eat your portion if you don't get down here quick," Yasuhara's voice said.

"I forgot! I'll be down in two minutes!"

Mai locked her PC, slipped off her heels and ran.

Three minutes later, she burst into Yasuhara's office, her heels clacking in one hand.

"Did you save me some?"

"Yeah, it'd only just arrived when I called," Yasuhara said with a laugh. "Help yourself, I got a spread for us all to share."

"But the salmon skin ones are mine," Masako declared, picking several up and depositing them on her plate.

"Is there any avocado and salmon ones?" Mai asked. Yasuhara pointed at them and Mai picked one up. "Do you do this often?"

"Get sushi? Yeah, every Wednesday," Masako replied. "It's our 'let's get through the week' treat."

"Oh, Louise in Finance sorted my payment out so if that offer for shopping is still open then—"

"Sure, the Outlet Mall will be open tonight, do you want to join us?" Masako asked Yasuhara, who shook his head.

"I'm busy…"

"Busy?" Masako raised an eyebrow. "Busy with a certain someone?"

"Maybe." Yasuhara smirked and then popped an entire futomaki in his mouth.

"Practicing for later?" Masako teased.

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

Mai looked from Masako to Yasuhara and back again before realising exactly what had been implied.

"You're gay?" Mai asked, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, that sounded so rude! I didn't—"

"It's fine. I'm bi, but my boyfriend is gay."

"That's cool," Mai said, still blushing.

"Yeah," Yasuhara glanced at the door before continuing. "But he does work for the company so if you can keep stum about it, I'd appreciate it." Mai mimed zipping her lips shut. "Thanks."

"Would Ayako fire both of you or—"

"Oh no, I would get fired. That fact that I have saved the company millions would mean nothing to her. Though perhaps the Boss would have something to say about it…"

"How have you saved—"

"Lawsuits. We get sued a lot. Generally by the families of people we couldn't save," Yasuhara explained. "The families don't seem to think that the doctors aren't gutted when it happens too."

"That sucks."

"It does."

"So how is your first day so far?" Masako asked.

"Kind of scary. There's so much to learn!"

"It's fine, no one expects you to know what's going on for a week or two," Yasuhara said. "And don't be afraid to ask questions. I mean, the Boss will act like you're an idiot but he does that anyway. He doesn't mean any harm by it."

"I've heard such conflicting accounts of him," Mai mumbled.

"Yeah, he's… He's a decent bloke, really, he just has zero people skills. That's why he needs a decent PA. But this is your first job out of university? That's not a bad first job," Yasuhara said.

"Yeah, I was so surprised."

"What did you study?"

"Business, I wanted to do Psychology but it didn't work out."

"But are you happy?" Yasuhara asked.

"By the end of university I was ready to leave and get a job, I really want this to work out."

"Yeah I feel you on that one," Masako said. "I was the same. So ready to start a life in the real world, you know?"

Mai smiled, relief spreading through her body as she realised that her new colleagues were definitely friend material. She popped another piece of sushi in her mouth and listened to Masako embark on her tales of the morning.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I was going to update yesterday. And then I got some very unpleasant reviews about my updating schedule. I don't you don't have something constructive to say, don't review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mai — dressed in her new clothes, courtesy of Masako's help — collected the keys for the car and headed down the car park. She found the vehicle and stood by it, waiting for her boss to appear.

"Do you have the address?"

Mai looked up to see Dr Davis walking towards her.

"Louise said it's been programmed into the car," Mai replied, holding the keys out for him to take, but he ignored it and walked to the backseat. "Um, Dr Davis?"

"Yes?"

"I can't drive."

Dr Davis sighed and snatched the keys from her hand.

"Get in."

Mai climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sort out the SatNav," Dr Davis ordered.

Mai leant forward and went through the predefined locations to find the hospital.

"There," she declared as it loaded. "Twenty minutes."

"PA?"

Mai looked around at her boss and gaped.

"You're not even going to use my name?" she asked. "Do you even know my name?"

"I'll see if you last long enough for me to learn it," Dr Davis muttered. "And I was going to point out that you appear to have forgotten your skirt."

Mai looked down to see that her new pencil skirt had ridden up. Her face flooded red and she hastily pulled it further down her legs, hoping against hope that her boss had not seen her pink cotton underwear.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dr Davis smirking. Unable to meet his eye, Mai stared out of the window. She watched the buildings pass and willed her face back to a more neutral colour.

They arrived far too soon for Mai's liking. She climbed out of the car and pulled her skirt down self consciously. Dr Davis' smirk had not lessened upon spotting this action.

Mai privately called him some very rude words in her head, and then followed him into the hospital. The receptionist greeted him by name, but Dr Davis walked straight past the front desk without saying a word.

"Sorry," Mai mumbled as she scurried after him.

"You need to learn your way around the hospital," Dr Davis said.

His legs, being considerably longer than Mai's, meant that he strode forward with ease. Mai, on the other hand, ran to keep up. Or as close to running as she could get in the four and a half inch heels she was forced to wear.

Oliver veered suddenly to the right and then into an office without knocking.

"Gene," he greeted the room's only occupant. "This is my new PA. Do you want to show her around?"

"Hello, Noll, nice to see you to, how are you?" Gene replied. Mai startled when she realised that the occupant of the room was an exact copy of her new boss.

"You're twins?" she blurted.

"As you can see," Dr Davis went on, voice dripping with sarcasm, "She is _incredibly_ observant."

"You know, it's reasons like this that all of your PAs quit," Gene muttered.

"None of them quit. I fired them all."

Gene rolled his eyes, then put the lid back on his pen and stood up.

"So what is her name?" he asked Dr Davis, with a raised eyebrow.

Dr Davis shrugged and Gene rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Gene Davis, I'm in charge of the hospital side of things while this idiot runs the admin side. And you are…?"

"Mai Taniyama, I started yesterday." Mai held out her hand for Gene to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Gene said, taking Mai's offered hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it. "Enchanté Mademoiselle Mai."

Mai blushed furiously. Dr Davis sighed pointedly.

"She even has an easy name to remember, Noll," Gene said. "Mai, like _my_ , like _my PA, Mai_."

Dr Davis remained stony faced.

"I've come to collect the feedback forms so—"

"I'll give Mai a tour," Gene said. "Come on Mai, let's leave Grumpy to boring things."

Dr Davis scowled, but Gene had already whisked Mai from the room.

"So, how desperate were you to take this job? Seriously?" Gene asked. "Because if you want to transfer to the medical side of things, I will save you from Grumpy anytime."

Mai giggled.

"The pay is good."

"And Masako has taken you shopping," Gene surmised. At Mai's look of startled confusion, he went on, "Everything you're wearing is her style."

"So you talk to the Admin side a lot?"

"I talk to a few of them," Gene said, smiling mysteriously. "When I have time that is…"

Gene led them through various parts of the hospital, pointing out various pieces of equipment and greeting doctors and nurses alike.

"Do you know everyone?"

"I'm a lot better at names and faces than Noll."

"Can you still remember mine?" Mai teased.

"Of course I can, _Mai_." Gene laughed. "Seriously, he'll get there eventually with your name. Just don't respond to 'PA' and he'll learn a lot quicker."

"He won't fire me for ignoring—"

"No. He won't. He needs a PA as much as he hates to admit it. And as you've made it to your second day, you can obviously make tea—"

"What? But someone said the last guy was fired because of his poor tea-making!"

"Yeah," Gene said, nodding. "He lasted one day."

Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"I feel like keeping this job is going to be more of a challenge than the actual duties…"

"You'll be fine," Gene said with a smile. "Just be yourself and do your best. And if all else fails, you can transfer to the hospital. I'll find you a position."

"Thanks," Mai muttered.

"And if Noll starts acting like a prat, let me know and I'll set him straight."

"Thanks."

Gene continued the tour and Mai found herself slowly getting more and more lost.

"This place is a maze."

"Yup," Gene agreed. "But if you spend enough time here you'll be fine."

"Will I be spending time here?"

"Hmm, a mixture I think? Now should I drag Noll to see some patients…"

"Surely that's more of a punishment for the patients?" Mai asked.

"Nah, he puts on a facade to be nice to them because they're clients and he hates it," Gene said with a grin. "But as you're new, I think you need to see this."

Gene led them back to his own office to find Dr Davis neck deep in paperwork.

"Your handwriting has become increasingly illegible," Dr Davis muttered. "You should work on improving it."

"Noll, I'm a _doctor_ , I'm _supposed_ to have bad handwriting. And I can read it anyway!" Gene snatched up the piece of paper that Dr Davis was attempting to read and squinted down at it.

"This reads, Mrs Jane King, 39 years old," he paused and squinted harder, "Broken leg?"

"The electronic records tell me she had a kidney transplant, so unless you broke her leg in the process…"

"Alright, alright, are you done?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we're going to meet some actual patients and you've not shown your face in a while," Gene said. "You need to show your face."

"The last time I came, an elderly woman groped me."

"She was blind, Noll, it was not intentional."

Dr Davis scowled. Mai sniggered behind her hand.

"We have the same face," he tried again. "They see it all the time."

"Yup, and they love to see the two of us together!" Gene exclaimed. He looped his arm through Dr Davis' and led him from the office. "Mai, grab the door, will you?"

Mai shut the door behind them and followed, barely containing her giggles.

Five minutes later they walked through a private ward and into a day room.

"Hello everyone," Gene called over the general hubbub. "Look who decided to come and visit?"

Mai started. The room was full of children.

"Gene Number Two!" One little girl shrieked and ran full pelt at Dr Davis. She was completely bald and her skin was deathly pale. If Mai had to guess, she would have assumed that she had been through chemotherapy.

Dr Davis scooped up the little girl and set her on his right hip.

"Hello Cathy."

"Hello Gene Number Two," Cathy replied with a giggle. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Gene said I'm still poorly," Cathy replied. "But I think I'm getting better."

"Well you ran at me a lot faster than last time."

Mai watched, incredulous, as Dr Davis continued to converse with Cathy and the other children. Gene too walked into the midst of the children and started playing with the lego.

"Who are you?"

Mai looked down to see a young boy peering up at her.

"My name is Mai, I work with Dr Davis."

"Which one?" the boy asked with a frown.

"The grumpy one."

The little boy sniggered.

"My name is Eric. I've got cancer."

Mai blinked, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, that's not very good," she mumbled.

"No, but Dr Gene is gonna fix me. Come and play." Eric grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her to where the toy picnic set lay. Eric plonked himself down and picked up the teapot. "Do you like tea?"

"Very much," Mai said as she lowered herself to the floor and tried not to flash.

"I don't like tea but Dr Gene and Dr Noll said that all grown ups like tea or coffee but coffee smells more gross so I make tea."

"Very sensible," Mai agreed. "Shall we make tea for them too?"

"Good idea," Eric agreed with a vigorous nod. "If only we had a cooker. If we had a cooker with could make cookies. I make cookies with my Mummy when I'm at home. Dr Gene said when I get better I can go make cookies again."

"Oh, that sounds good. I like cookies too. What type is your favourite?" Mai asked.

Eric hummed for a moment while he thought about his answer. "I think triple chocolate chip," he said finally. "But oat cookies are good because my Mummy says they give you lots of energy…"

"Your mum sounds very sensible," Mai said and Eric nodded.

"You hold this one, this is Dr Noll's tea." He poured another cup of imaginary tea. "I'll bring this one for Dr Gene."

Mai scrambled to her feet, careful not to spill the imaginary tea.

"Why do you wear stilts?" Eric asked.

"It's because she's so short," Dr Davis replied on Mai's behalf.

Mai pouted at him.

"Do you want your tea?" she asked, indicating the cup in her hand.

"Oh yes," Dr Davis replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He reached a hand out to take the plastic cup and pretended to take a sip to placate Eric.

Eric, however had given Gene his imaginary tea and then returned to Mai's side.

"Does it make it easier to kiss?" he asked. He had place a finger on Mai's shoe's heel to feel the suede. "'Cos then you're almost closer to being Dr Noll's height?"

Mai's face burned red.

"Eric, he's my boss, I don't kiss him," she said hastily.

"Oh," Eric frowned. "Why not?"

Mai looked to Dr Davis for help, but he had chosen to give his attention to Cathy. Something about his body language led Mai to believe that he was listening.

"Because that's not what you do with your boss."

"But Dr Gene's boyfriend works with him and they do kissing and hold hands and everything!"

Mai squinted at Eric for a moment.

"What's Dr Gene's boyfriend's name?" she asked.

Eric slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's a secret." He looked around, then satisfied that the other children were playing and not listening in. "His name is Yasuhara, but it's top secret."

Mai mimed zipping her lips shut.

Eric nodded importantly.

"Mai, we better be off," Dr Davis said.

"No!" Cathy whined. "Please don't go! You never come and play!"

"Yes I do, I'm here right now!"

"But the last time you came was ages ago!"

"Cathy," Mai interrupted. "I can put it in his calendar that he has to come. How about some time next week?"

Cathy's eyes lit up.

"You can do that?"

"Yup. How about next Friday?"

Cathy looked to Gene for confirmation, he nodded.

"Yes please!"

Now content, Cathy released her grip on Dr Davis.

"I'll see you out," Gene said. "I'll see you later kids."

Gene helped Mai to her feet. She waved goodbye to Eric and followed Dr Davis from the room.

"Shout if you need anything Mai," Gene said as he left them in reception. He pressed his business card into her hand and she smiled gratefully. "Have a safe journey back."

Dr Davis led the way back to the car and they climbed in. Mai programmed in the office address and Dr Davis drove off without a word.

Mai studied his driving style subconsciously. It was clinical, neat and unnerving. He pulled into the car park and drew into a bay.

Mai reached for her door, but Dr Davis locked the doors. Eyes widening in alarm, Mai looked around.

"Why have yo—"

"If you tell anyone about Gene's relationship with Yasuhara, you will regret it," Dr Davis hissed. His eyes pierced into Mai's with such intensity that she forgot to breathe.

"I wasn't—"

"I don't care."

Dr Davis climbed out of the car and walked away, leaving the car key on the driver's seat. Mai gulped air down and waited until her breathing had evened out before she picked up the key and returned to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

By the weekend, Mai was desperate for a day off. When her alarm went off on Saturday, she dragged herself out of bed, showered, dressed and started out of the door for the bus stop when she realised that she did not work on a Saturday.

Or at least, she did not _think_ she worked on a Saturday…

 **Mai: Hey Masako, I think I'm going crazy but do we work on Saturdays?**

Fortunately Masako replied quickly.

 **Masako: Well I sure as hell don't! The boss will, but he won't expect you to! Fancy joining me for lunch?**

Sighing in relief, Mai returned to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, shut the door and stripped off her work clothing. She pulled some trackies and a t-shirt on and flopped back onto her bed before replying.

 **Mai: Sure as long as I don't have to wear heels for it.**

 **Masako: Haha. Okay no heels! Send me your address and I'll pick you up at 12.**

Mai replied with her address as requested and let sleep steal her from the land of consciousness.

* * *

Mai woke several hours later to the sound of her front door bell ringing echoing through her apartment. She stumbled out of bed, through the hallway and opened the door.

"Wow, you look stunning," Masako said as she swept into the apartment, looking as perfect as always.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Mai mumbled, shutting the door and checking her reflection in the mirror. She flattened her hair. "Give me two minutes and I'll be ready. Make yourself at home."

Mai darted back into her bedroom and pulled on some respectable clothing while Masako gave herself a tour of Mai's apartment.

"It's quite a nice place you've got here," Masako commented. "How much is it?"

"Six hundred a month all inclusive," Mai replied.

"Really? That's a bargain!"

"Yeah, the landlord was desperate for someone to take it," Mai said as she did up her trainers.

"How come?"

"Well, the last person to live here died."

Masako grimaced.

"But it's safe right?"

"Oh yeah, they had a professional cleaning service come in and they even repainted," Mai said. She shoved her phone, wallet and keys into a bag and picked up her jacket. "Okay, I'm ready."

Masako beamed and led the way out of the apartment and down to her car. She drove them to the centre of town and parked in the multistory car park.

"How do you get to work?" Masako asked, "You don't have a car do you?"

"No, I get the bus," Mai replied.

"How long does that take you?"

Mai mumbled as she worked it out.

"I think… Well… About an hour? Maybe a bit longer? I have to take two buses and each bus is only like twenty minutes but there is a twenty minute wait in the middle."

Masako blanched.

"Really? But if you drove it would be like—"

"Twenty minutes tops," Mai answered. "I know. Once I've settled in I'm going to get driving lessons, but money was tight after I graduated."

"You know, you should talk to finance, I'm sure we can wangle your lessons as a company need and therefore should be paid by the company. Especially in your position."

Mai grimaced.

"I don't know, I've only just started and it feels a bit greedy to be—"

"Mai, our clients include the super rich and royalty. We can afford a grand for driving lessons."

"But that money could go to the charity cases that really need help!" Mai protested.

Masako sighed.

"Seriously, we're limited more by space than we are by money right now.

She led Mai into a small italian restaurant. They were shown to a table by the window and given menus to look over. Mai glanced down at the prices and her eyes widened in fear before she remembered that she had a job now and could actually afford to eat out once in a while.

This realisation aside, Mai pondered her options with enthusiasm.

"We're having dessert right?" she asked. "Because that chocolate fudge cake has my name on it."

"It's to die for, seriously," Masako agreed. "I'm foregoing a starter but I'm totally up for dessert."

Mai grinned.

The waiter returned and the two young ladies placed their orders.

"So what are you doing this afternoon? More sleeping?" Masako teased.

"I'm so sorry about that! I'm not used to my new sleep schedule yet—"

"It's fine, really."

"And I have no idea. I probably ought to go shopping for food and more heels. Ayako scowled at me on Friday when she saw I was wearing the same pair. I could feel the judgement," Mai muttered.

Masako sighed.

"Ayako needs to get some," she commented before sipping her drink. "Seriously. I saw the way she eyed up that pharmaceuticals sales rep the other day."

"What?"

"Oh, that was before you arrived. So there is this sales rep called Madoka Mori and she is infamous, but she brings us experimental drugs and treatments. Ayako, being the nosy git that she is, walked into the rep meeting. Lin was taking it because Oliver hates that stuff and well…" Masako trailed off for effect.

"Well what?"

"Well… Ayako left the meeting and disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with her makeup refreshed and her tits pushing up out of her bra and… Well she was trying hard."

"For this Madoka person?" Mai asked. "How do you know it wasn't for Lin?"

"Because Lin has worked here for ages and she's never tried a thing. So it's got to be for Madoka!" Masako surmised.

"Do you think Madoka may be that way inclined?" Mai asked.

"For everyone else's sake, I do."

The two young women laughed. The waiter brought over their food and they both tucked in.

After they had eaten, Mai and Masako wandered into town and began window shopping.

"Hmm, I might pick up a few things while we're here," Masako mused. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Mai replied.

"Excellent because Ann Summers has a sale on and I plan on taking full advantage of that fact."

"But isn't—"

But Masako had already dragged Mai into the adult lingerie shop. Mai's cheeks turned red, either from a blood rush or from the lighting. Refusing to make eye contact, Mai followed Masako around the boutique.

"What do you think?" Masako asked, picking up a charcoal grey matching set.

"Um—"

"Mai. Look up. You're a grown woman. This is a bra, we can look at the kinky stuff later but—"

"No, no, I'm good. It's lovely. The detail in the lace is very pretty!" Mai said hastily.

"I thought so too," Masako replied with an amused grin. "What size are you? There's a dark red version here and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Masako, really, I have no one to show this kind of stuff to!" Mai protested.

Masako rolled her eyes.

"It's not for showing someone else. You buy lingerie for yourself. If other people benefit from it then that's a bonus," Masako said, smirking. "Now what is your size."

When Mai continued to avoiding answering, Masako began guessing.

"30B? 32A? 28B? This would be so much easier if you just told me. I know your knickers will be a 4."

"I'm a 30A if you must know," Mai muttered. "But I am never wearing that!"

Masako rolled her eyes and picked up the red set anyway.

"What colours are you more amenable to then?"

"I thought we were shopping for you."

"We are," Masako replied. "But I can multitask. So pick a colour or I'll pick for you. Because I've seen your underwear and you need an update."

"What—"

"We went shopping together, I saw, you need an update."

Mai scowled.

"Fine. But I'm picking." She turned away ready to find something when Masako called after her.

"I expect you to return with at least three sets!"

Mai grumbled under her breath and stalked towards the other half of the shop. She quickly disregarded anything orange or yellow. Mai remembered a girl in secondary school that used to wear fluorescent bras that could be seen through her shirts and vowed never to copy the look.

She fingered the lace on a pale pink bra, wondering if it would itch. Then figuring she had to try on three anyway to make Masako happy, she picked up her size and moved on.

Twenty minutes of intense perusal later, Mai returned to Masako's side and showed her the choices she had made.

"Well?"

"They're cute, I approve. Come on, let's go try them on!"

Masako led Mai to the changing rooms. Mai flat out refused to show Masako any of the sets she tried on — including the red set — but she did decide to purchase the pale pink set. Masako had been right, it was cute, and she had a full paying job and she deserved a new bra.

Or at least, that is what she told herself.

"So do you want to look at the bedroom stuff?" Masako asked, already smirking. "There is bondage stuff over there and next to it is the—"

"Nope!" Mai interrupted. "I am buying this and this only and—"

Masako dissolved into giggles and they made their way to the checkouts.

"So where next?" Mai asked after they had paid. "I wouldn't mind picking up some more shoes. Ayako will kill me if I wear that pair again for at least two days."

"Ooh, shoes to match your underwear." Masako's eyes sparkled mischievously. "So is that how you managed to keep your job for longer than a day."

Mai's mouth dropped open in shock before realising that Masako was only teasing.

"No way! I would never!" Mai insisted. "He's my boss! It doesn't matter how handsome he is, I would never do—"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Mai's mouth, if possible, dropped a little further.

"I do not!" she squawked. "I—"

"But you do think he's handsome?" Masako asked.

"Yes, but—"

"And if he wasn't your boss, you might be interested?"

"Well, maybe, but—"

"And you've totally thought about kissing him?"

"Yes, but—" Mai's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said. "No! I never did that! You totally goaded me into that! I take it back!"

Masako was too busy giggling to attempt to respond.

"You're mean," Mai muttered.

"And you're adorable. It's fine, everyone has a crush on him at some point."

"I do not have—"

"Even Yasuhara did," Masako went on.

"But isn't he going out with Gene?" Mai blurted. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Shit. I'm not supposed to tell anyone!"

Masako rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Yasuhara is my best friend, I knew. Just don't tell anyone else. Especially Ayako."

"Right, sorry. Dr Davis… Well.. He was very adamant that I didn't tell anyone."

"Did he threaten you?" Masako asked with a frown.

"Well…" Mai looked away. "It wasn't really a threat—"

"What exactly did he say?"

Mai checked their surroundings as if paranoid that Dr Davis would turn up at any minute.

"He said that if I told anyone that I would regret it," she whispered.

Masako's frown deepened.

"He shouldn't have done that," Masako said. "I will have a word with him."

"No!"

"What?"

"You can't! If you do, he'll know I've said something," Mai whined. "Please, it's fine. He's just concerned for his brother!"

"No he's not," Masako contradicted. "He's concerned that a drama in the office will cause him trouble."

"Masako please…"

Masako did not say anything else.

"Let's go grab a drink before we get you some more shoes," she said after some while. "You know, I was thinking about it and you might be able to lift share with someone. It would save you spending forever on a bus."

"That's a good idea," Mai mumbled. "But I don't want to burden anyone."

"Well I'll ask around and find someone," Masako said. "It'll be a great way for you to make more friends too."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem," Masako replied with a smirk. "No problem."

* * *

 **Author's note: So some of you were concerned I didn't post an author's note last week. Well I was just tired and eugh and didn't. Next weeks' chapter is either gonna be late (sunday/monday) or early (thursday) because I'm going to Paris for my 5th anniversary! Whether it is early or late depends on my mood and how nice the reviews are. (And by 'nice' I mean constructive and not 'y u no update'.)**

 **So... We'll see!**


	5. Chapter 5

Come Monday morning, Mai regretted ever having spending the day with Masako. No sooner had she come in and settled in at her desk that Masako had strode straight past her and into Dr Davis' office.

"Masako! You can't he's—"

But Masako did not listen of course.

Mai started after her, intent on pulling her out of the office, but Masako was much better at walking in heels than Mai.

"Sir, I didn't let her—"

"Oliver, I need a word," Masako stated.

Dr Davis spun around in his chair, his face void of any emotion.

"I'm busy."

"This will only take a minute," Masako insisted.

Dr Davis rolled his eyes.

"Fine. PA, leave us."

Mai pouted and did not move. Dr Davis stared pointedly at her, but Mai stood her ground. He rolled his eyes again and pinched the top of his nose for a moment.

"Mai. Mai, leave us."

Mai decided to leave manners until next time. Dr Davis remembering her name was enough for now. She left, sincerely hoping that Masako was not going to do exactly what she thought she was going to do.

Instead of waiting nervously at her desk, Mai went to the kitchen and made a large pot of tea, figuring that if Masako left Dr Davis in a bad mood, a nice cup of tea might stop her from getting fired.

By the time Mai had returned with a tray consisting of the teapot and a cup, Masako was leaving.

"Mai, come in," Dr Davis called before Masako could say a word.

Mai entered, still carrying the tray, and placed it down on his desk.

"I thought you might be thirsty," she mumbled.

Dr Davis looked at it, then poured himself a cup of tea. He lifted it to his mouth and savoured the smell.

"Is there anything else you want?" Mai asked. "Or shall I get back to work?"

Dr Davis sipped at his tea, a vague look of contentment overcoming his features. After a minute of silence, Mai figured she should just leave.

As she turned and started towards the door, she thought she heard something. She spun back around to face her boss.

"Huh?"

He looked up, frowned at her and then looked back down at his tea. Mai gave up, and returned to her desk. She began to sort through her emails, arranging meetings into Dr Davis' calendar and replying to requests from within the business.

Her desk phone began to ring.

Mai picked it up, recognising the caller ID.

"Hello Masako."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing yet," Mai replied.

"What?"

"Well, I took him in some tea and he just poured himself some and didn't say anything so I left." Mai heard Masako groan. "Sorry."

"It's not you." Masako sighed. "I'll leave him to it. I tried."

"Tried what?"

But Masako had hung up. Mai frowned. Then pinged Masako an email asking if they're were ordering in sushi again for lunch.

"PA!" Dr Davis called.

Mai sighed, and ignored him as Gene had instructed. Two minutes later, he tried again.

"Mai!"

She rose to her feet and stuck her head through his door.

"Yes?"

"I have been informed that you require a lift to work in the morning," Dr Davis stated. He was staring intently at his computer screen. "Is this correct?"

"Well, not need but—"

"I will pick you up tomorrow at half seven."

"Sir, no, it's fine, really—"

"If you have an hour to waste on a bus, I would rather you used that time at work."

"But I'm not supposed to start until nine—" Mai protested.

"And if you start at eight, then you can build up your hours and take a day off in lieu."

"But—"

"Or you can waste your life on a bus. Dismissed."

Mai fumed. She stood, staring at her boss and breathing like a bull about to charge. Oliver had already returned to some other piece of work. When Mai did not move however, Oliver looked up and frowned.

Then he smirked, stood up and strode past her to the door. He opened it and gestured.

"I'm sure finding the door was a challenge for you."

Mai snorted in anger. Then, annoyed with herself for being so undignified, she stalked towards the door. Yet as she moved with every intent of walking straight past her boss, she could not help but notice the direction of his eyes.

He had looked her up and down.

He actually had the nerve to check her out while at work and after he had pissed her off. Mai's ears had steam escaping from them.

"My eyes are up here," she spat as she walked past.

"Oh I know," he replied, giving no indication of embarrassment. "I'm a doctor, I know quite a bit about anatomy."

Mai scowled and returned to her desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out Dr Davis still looking at her.

"If you stay there, I'll throw my shoe at you," Mai hissed.

"Is your aim really that good?"

Mai pulled off her left heel and twisted ready to throw it, but Dr Davis had already retreated into his office. She contemplated throwing it anyway, but figured if it broke she would have to go shoe shopping again.

* * *

Mai left her apartment at seven thirty the next morning, like usual. Only as she stepped out onto the pavement and slipped the earbud into her ear, she noticed a bright yellow car.

It was not one she recognised.

However the man leaning against it was very familiar.

Mai ignored him, and walked on by.

"Hey Mai! We're giving you a lift," Gene said, bounding forwards to stop her from getting too far.

"No, you're not. I know what he's doing and I'm not doing it."

Gene rolled his eyes.

"Come on, please? It'll be nice to have someone to actually talk to on the way to work! Grumpy doesn't talk to me this early."

"Yeah, and then we'll drop you off and then I'm stuck with him! He's insufferable!"

"I'm actually coming into the office today," Gene said. "We've got a board meeting, shouldn't you know that?"

"I don't know anything unless it's in the work calendar on the computer," Mai muttered. "Please, just let me—"

"I'll buy you lunch."

This made Mai pause for thought.

"But I was going to get sushi with Masako."

"I'll buy Masako lunch too."

Mai scowled.

"Fine. But for the record, I hate you."

"Get in the car," Gene said, grinning.

He opened the passenger side door and pulled the seat back so that Mai could clamber into the back.

"Why on earth don't you have a five door car?" Mai asked. "I am wearing a skirt!"

"You call that a skirt? Perhaps an extended belt..." Dr Davis said in a low voice.

Mai ignored him.

"Because usually it's just us," Gene replied. "Small city cars make more sense. They're cheaper, more fuel efficient and my baby is bright yellow, so no one can miss her."

"You make it sound like part of the family."

"Lucy is part of the family."

Mai sighed, but giggled nonetheless.

"Really?"

"Even if Noll refuses to acknowledge her, she's got me through some tough times," Gene said as he righted the passenger seat chair and climbed in.

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Well, that trip to the supermarket last week would have been horrible if I'd had to walk there in the torrential downpour!"

Dr Davis put the car into gear and set off.

"You know Mai, we should get you a company tablet," Gene mused. "That way you can sync the calendars wherever you go."

"That sounds far too much like taking my work home with me," Mai muttered.

"You wouldn't have to take it home, but it could be useful while out and about in the business or in the hospitals," Dr Davis cut in.

Mai ignored him.

"Yeah, exactly. It'd be less cumbersome than a laptop and a lot easier than a PDA."

"Are PDAs even still a thing?" Mai asked. "I swear my dad had one when I was like ten but…"

"Yeah the term fell out of use I guess," Gene mused. "Mai, what kind of music do you like? Grumpy won't let me have the radio on, but he might if you're here."

"Um, well… I'm not too fussy I guess? I don't like screamo stuff but I'll listen to almost anything else."

"That would include silence then," Dr Davis stated.

"But now you've suggested it," Mai went on, glaring at Dr Davis, "I really fancy something upbeat."

"I know just the station," Gene said, grinning.

He fiddled with the radio for a few seconds and music burst out of the speakers. Mai happened to glance in the rear view mirror and made eye contact with Dr Davis. She could not make out his expression before his eyes flicked back to the road in front of them.

When they arrived at the office, Gene released Mai from the back of the car and they headed towards the elevator together. When they reached it, Gene's face dropped.

"Hang on, I left something in the car. Go on ahead, I'll be up in a few."

Mai wanted to protest, but Dr Davis had already ushered her into the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. She sighed, and resigned herself to an awkward journey up. To distract herself, she slipped off her flats that she usually wore on the way to work, and pulled on the heels she was forced to wear at work.

"Are you really that conscious of your height?"

Mai scowled at Dr Davis.

"It's your company's dress code that makes me wear them."

Dr Davis frowned at that, but did not say anything further on the matter. The lift doors pinged open and he strode out, Mai following behind.

"Mai, tea. Then go and talk to IT about a tablet."

Mai mentally ran through her contract but she could not remember whether or not 'tea-making' was a listed duty. She made the tea anyway, wanting some for herself, and then headed to IT.

No one had arrived yet because it was eight o'clock.

"I knew getting in this early was a stupid idea."

Mai returned to her desk and set her computer running. She sipped at her tea and logged on, scribbling down some items on her to-do list ready for later. When everything loaded, Mai checked the calendar to see that they did indeed have a board meeting.

She opened the meeting notes entitled 'Expansion plans'. The agenda did not mean much to her. Whoever had written it had used many acronyms that she had yet to learn.

Mai drank a little more of her tea and opened up the company's intranet page. She clicked through the links to the in-house training courses. Most of the courses were about professional development or team working skills, but Mai had previously noticed a few other courses.

She clicked on the search bar and typed in 'sexual harassment'.

The course she was after popped straight up.

Smiling broadly, Mai signed Dr Davis up for the course for the following week and slipped it into his calendar, knowing that if it was in his calendar, he would attend.

"Perfect."

"What's perfect?"

Mai looked up to see Gene.

"Nothing!"

"You look like you're up to something. What did you do?" Gene asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing! Really, I was just booking Dr Davis in for the regulatory HR courses. You know, the ones we have to renew every year. As the CEO, he has to set an example," Mai replied.

Gene evidently did not trust her words and sidled around her desk and peered over her shoulder.

"Sexual harassment, huh?"

"He could learn something from it."

"Noll is the most awkward person I have ever met, he wouldn't know how to do anything sexually let alone harass someone. Did someone complain?"

Luckily for Mai, Dr Davis appeared at his doorway and called Gene in before she had a chance to reply. Mai quickly closed down the calendar and locked her computer before gathering together her notebook and following Gene into Dr Davis' office.

"We'll be using conference room one today," Dr Davis said. "I'm expecting Martin, Luella, Lin, some idiot from the planning council and some other busy body."

"Mr Minami and Ms Igarashi," Mai supplied.

Gene led the way to the conference room and took the first chair available to him.

"Am I expected to take minutes?" Mai asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm," Gene thought for a moment. "Don't we have an intern we could use? I'd rather you paid attention to the content of the meeting rather than scribbling down notes."

"Lin offered to take minutes," Dr Davis muttered. "He needs to know the output of this meeting anyway as he'll be heading up the expansion project."

"Excellent," Gene said. "Did we get any catering sorted? I would love some biscuits."

Dr Davis rolled his eyes.

"If you wanted biscuits, you ought to have started a bakery."

"Mai, can you bake?" Gene asked, ignoring his brother.

"I can? I'm not great, but I haven't poisoned anyone."

"Do you like cooking?"

"I don't mind it," Mai said. "But I rarely bother to put the effort in to make a decent meal. Most of the time I just make something quick and easy."

"Maybe I'll have you cook for me some time," Gene said.

"You can't invite yourself for dinner, Eugene."

Both Mai and Gene looked around to see an elderly woman entering the room.

"Mum!"

"And I thought you were dating that nice young man? Or did he realise he could do better?"

"Mum!" Gene repeated, now offended. "I can have other friends too! I've always wanted a token straight friend!"

"Uh—" Mai wanted to speak at this point, but Gene's mother continued.

"Eugene Davis, you can't pick friends just because they will feed you or—"

"Mother, will you please take a seat so we have some chance of starting on time?" Dr Davis interjected.

"It's nice to see you too, Noll, dear. How are you? Have you been eating enough? You look rather thin."

The woman took her seat opposite Mai and waited for Dr Davis to answer.

"I am a grown—"

"And yet you still fail to feed yourself." Her gaze left her son and focused on Mai. "And you are?"

"I'm Mai Taniyama, I'm Dr Davis' personal assistant."

"It's nice to meet you Mai, do you have the same direct number as the previous PA?"

Mai hesitated.

"I guess so?"

"Excellent, I'm Luella Davis. I am mother to these two muppets."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai saw Gene pout and Dr Davis rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you—"

"Please, call me Luella."

"Nice to meet you, Luella."

"Now how often has Noll left his office for lunch? Because I know he doesn't take a packed lunch."

"She wouldn't know, she leaves her station to eat with Masako and Yasuhara," Dr Davis supplied.

"Oh, you're friends with Masako and Yasuhara? Oh excellent, I'm glad you're settling in," Luella said, smiling. "And are my sons treating you well?"

"We gave her a lift in today, Mum," Gene said.

"I didn't ask you," Luella said curtly. "Why don't you go and find us some biscuits, Eugene? And find your father while you're at it, he probably got chatting to the receptionist again. One day he'll realise that she doesn't really care about his clematis."

Gene scowled and left the room.

"Now, as I was saying, are my sons treating you well?"

"Gene has been very kind," Mai replied.

"As expected, and Noll?"

"Dr Davis is—" Mai glanced over to him before looking back at Luella, "—tall."

Luella looked towards her son.

"I see."

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so I was going to put this out on Thursday and then I forgot until I was on the coach to the airport and I did not take my laptop with me to Paris - which was amazing by the way, you should all go and visit the catacombs! - so you're getting it today! Upshot is now you only have to wait until Saturday for Chapter 6! This story is almost complete in terms of writing, I've just got to finish off writing Chapter 16 and then work out whether or not I'm going to write an epilogue... I think I might... :D I have ideas :D**

 **Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"And he's not permitting you to call him by his first name?" Luella asked.

"I never forbade her."

"Then why is she calling you 'Dr Davis'? Or is your ego so fragile that you need that boost?" Luella demanded. Dr Davis scowled. "And have you learnt her name yet?"

"Yes, I have."

Luella looked to Mai for confirmation. Mai nodded.

"Well that's something I suppose." Luella sighed. But before she could continue her interrogation, the door opened and several people walked in.

"Mai, this is my father, Martin, and this is Lin," Gene said, gesturing to the two men behind him.

Mai smiled at the elderly man and the tall, younger man. Martin smiled back, but Lin merely strode around the table and sat next to Dr Davis.

"It's nice to meet you, Mai," Martin said, offering Mai his withered hand. She shook it before he went to sit by his wife.

"Gene, where is my tea?" Luella asked.

"I'm on it!"

"Do you want help?" Mai asked.

"No dear, please let Gene do it."

Mai remained in her seat, feeling sheepish.

"Martin, I was just asking Mai here about our sons."

"Mother, I would to discuss the contents of the agenda today—"

"Mai does not seem to have the best impression of our Oliver," Luella went on, ignoring Dr Davis. "I think we need to have a discussion about manners again."

"That is quite unnecessary," Dr Davis stated.

An argument was prevented by the arrival of two more people, presumably, Mr Minami and Ms Igarashi. Dr Davis greeted them with a curt nod and they too, took their seats. Gene returned a moment later with tea for everyone and some biscuits too.

Dr Davis opened the meeting as Gene passed around the tea and biscuits. Mai helped herself to some bourbons and then tuned into what Dr Davis was saying.

"...Discuss the current ideas for the expansion of the business. The obvious option is to expand the current hospital—"

"Mr Davis," Mr Minami interjected. Mai looked to Dr Davis to see how he would take this, but Dr Davis gave no indication of offence. "The council is not going to allow you to build any more in a built up area."

"We own the land."

"And you will need council permission to build and we already get a lot of complaints due to the amount of traffic your hospital causes—"

"However, I am open to other suggestions," Dr Davis finished. "I am now going to hand over to Gene for the requirements."

Gene stood up and began his piece.

"So, we really want to expand our rehab facilities. The current hydrotherapy pool is getting old and with more space we could accept more proposals from the robotics companies to help with other rehabilitation tools."

Mai tuned out for a few minutes to finish her tea and biscuits.

"Mai, what do you think?"

Eyes widening in fear, she almost choked on her biscuit. She swallowed it down and forced her brain into gear.

"Well," she started, her mouth suddenly dry as she realised everyone's eyes were on her. "Well, if we need more space, why not just build a second hospital and then have a specialism there? There is a load of brown belt land just south of the city and so the council will have less issue with us developing there—"

"That is a high crime area," Lin interjected.

"It's high crime because it's poor," Mai said. "If we engaged with the local community then it wouldn't be an issue. If we're developing rehab facilities, that's going to include outdoor stuff right? Like football pitches? We could then let the community youth centre or something use them when our patients aren't." Mai felt like she was on a role, so she kept going. "We could even offer apprenticeships to the young people and normal jobs too! There would be space to have one of those buildings where the families could stay when they need to as well. And this could encourage growth in the area which will provide more jobs. We wouldn't just be expanding our business, we'd improve the community and thus our reputation and that's a good thing, right?" she trailed off at the end at the look of the blank faces around the table.

There was almost a minute of silence, then—

"Lin, did you catch all that?" Dr Davis asked.

"I have summarised."

"Good. Does anyone else have an opinion on this?"

"There is a motorway junction about five minutes from there, so it's good for transport links," Martin chimed in. "My only worry is gentrification. I don't want to price people out of their own homes."

"Yes, we'd have to control that," Dr Davis agreed. "But if we did it right…"

"And this would mean we could expand a lot more," Gene said. "And getting the local community involved would be great too. We could do a lot for removing prejudices against disabilities and long term illnesses. If we made the facilities suitable for all… I like it…"

Mai relaxed, her face red. The meeting continued, and after Mai's suggestion, others were put forwards including expanding away from the city entirely.

By the end of the meeting, it was almost lunchtime.

"Eugene, where are you taking us for lunch?" Luella asked. "Lin, will you be joining us?"

"Not today, I have another engagement," Lin replied.

"Mai wanted sushi," Gene said. "So the plan was that nice place just down the road."

"I don't—" Mai said quickly.

"Sushi sounds excellent."

"And we're inviting Masako and Yasuhara too," Gene went on. "I'll meet you downstairs in five? I'll go and find them."

Gene darted out of the room. Mr Minami and Ms Igarashi showed themselves out, followed closely by Lin and Martin, who were still discussing things. Luella collected together the cups.

"Let me wash these out," she said as soon as Mai tried to help. "Don't you worry."

Luella left, leaving Mai hovering around the door and Dr Davis contemplating the piece of paper he had been scribbling on.

"Are you coming?" Mai asked.

"That was a good suggestion you came up with earlier."

"Thanks…"

Dr Davis stood up and walked towards Mai, tucking his notebook under one arm as he did so. Mai gulped as he neared, his stern face giving her no sense of comfort. He stopped for a moment before stepping closer. Mai looked up, her heart beating faster.

His hand rose and he used just his forefinger to raise her chin a little, his touch delicate. Dr Davis appraised Mai, his blue eyes studying her brown ones.

"A very good idea…"

He turned on his heel, dropping his hand and walked away. Mai gulped again. Her breathing heavier than usual, she double checked she had all her things and then followed Dr Davis out of the room.

Ten minutes later and the lunch party had assembled in the foyer. As Lin had remained in his office, Martin had taken up his place by Luella, holding his arm out for her. Mai smiled at this image of marital felicity.

Mai wanted to join Masako and Yasuhara's conversation, but she knew the pavement would only be so wide and Gene had sidled up to them. Which left her to walk with Dr Davis.

As the party left, she fell into step beside him. He made no effort at conversation, wholly engrossed in his notebook.

"You're going to trip if you don't look where you're going," Mai muttered.

"No I won't," he replied. "I have perfectly good peripheral vision. Besides, I am not wearing stilts."

"I'm not wearing stilts!" Mai pouted.

"Although you really ought to have worn taller stilts," Dr Davis went on. "That would make it easier for me."

"Make what easier for—"

Mai did not manage to finish her sentence before her heel caught in a crack in the pavement and she stumbled. Dr Davis caught her arm.

"However, given your inability to walk in them…" He smirked.

Mai unstuck her heel and stalked off, Dr Davis' chuckling following her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Gene asked for a table for seven and they were shown to one by the window. Mai sat down next to Masako and engaged her in conversation, determined to ignore Dr Davis for the entire meal.

Stupid dress code.

Masako obliged Mai, occasionally sending Gene and Yasuhara looks.

"Aren't they so cute together?" she whispered to Mai.

Mai agreed. Gene and Yasuhara had been deep in conversation since they arrived, both smiling and laughing.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Mai nodded.

"Yasuhara is thinking about proposing."

Mai's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Masako squealed. "But you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't!"

A waiter appeared and they all gave their orders, with a vague aim to share the various sushi and maki choices.

"So Mai," Luella said suddenly. "Why did you choose to work with my sons?"

Mai almost choked on her water.

"Um, well, they offered me a job and it paid well and I needed a job so thought I'd try it and…" she trailed off, realising that she was digging herself into a hole. However, Luella did not take offence.

"It can be so hard to decide what you want to do when you're so young. You can't be older than, what, twenty one?" Luella guessed.

"Um, well, actually, I'm almost twenty five," Mai mumbled, acutely aware that everyone at the table was listening. "I had to study part time for a while because my mother was ill and so everything took longer."

"Oh, that's dreadful, is she okay now? We can arrange for—"

"She died, about a year ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Luella said. "I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Mai said quickly, forcing a fake smile to her face.

Fortunately, the waiter appeared with the first of their dishes.

"Well this food looks lovely," Martin said, trying to break the sombre atmosphere. "Who wants some of this?"

The waiter darted back and forth from the kitchen with more and more plates until all the space in the centre of the table was full. The group helped themselves to various kinds of sushi.

"You said you're almost twenty five," Masako prompted Mai, once the others had started talking. "When is your birthday?"

"The third of July," Mai replied.

"Mine's the twenty fourth! We should have a party!"

Gene's ears pricked up at this.

"Party? Yes! We should definitely have an office party," Gene said. "We haven't had a party in ages."

"No."

There was no surprise from anyone that this statement was from Dr Davis.

"Why not, Noll?" Gene whined.

"Because last time I was unable to work for two days due to the sheer volume of strange fluids in my office that needed to be cleaned."

Mai screwed up her face in disgust.

"Well maybe you should have locked _your_ office," Gene admitted. "But—"

"No."

"Oliver, be reasonable," Luella scolded. "They could organise it for a Friday, that gives the cleaners the whole weekend to clear up."

"I work on a Saturday."

"Well you'll have to have a day off," Luella surmised. "It won't kill you."

"Or," Martin began, "You could work at the hospital, if you really need to."

Dr Davis scowled.

"Please?" Mai mumbled.

"Fine."

Gene cheered.

"I am going to organise the booze and the music," Yasuhara declared, "How about in two weeks time? Not this Friday, but two after it?"

"Sounds great," Gene replied. "Mai, put it in the calendar!"

"I haven't—"

"And we need a theme," Yasuhara went on. "We should definitely do fancy dress."

Dr Davis sighed. His attention returned to his food with a distinct air of defeat.

"Ooh, like cops and robbers!" Gene said. "That's a great idea."

"Ah," Yasuhara replied. "Then you'll have to be a robber."

Gene frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you stole my heart," Yasuhara said, leaning over and kissing Gene on the cheek.

"You guys are sickening," Masako muttered. "Like seriously."

"You love us really," Gene said, laughing.

"Sure, I do," Masako said. "But you're still sickening."

* * *

 **Author's note: So I have had a good day so you all get a chapter a day earlier than originally planned! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Most of you are so nice! Although one person called me spiteful? Not sure where they got that from but I would love an explanation if you're still reading!**

 **Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Mai arrived at work that Friday — the twins had not turned up to give her lift, so she got the bus — ready to collect the car keys so they could visit the hospital again, she found that someone had cancelled the booking.

"I don't understand," she told Louise, "I sorted this last week."

"Well the records say it was cancelled this morning," Louise replied, frowning. "Hang on, let me find who did it…" She tapped away at the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen in search of the information. "I can't…"

"Louise?"

Mai and Louise both looked around to see John.

"Yes?"

"If you're looking for the car booking, Oliver asked me to cancel it," John said. "He didn't give a reason, but he didn't look happy."

Mai frowned.

"Okay, thanks, I'll…" She gave up with the rest of the sentence and headed to Dr Davis' office.

She knocked and let herself in to find him reading at his desk.

"Why did you cancel the car?" she demanded, before realising how rude that might sound to her boss.

"We're not going to the hospital," he replied, without looking up from his book.

"But Cathy is counting on you be—"

"Cathy is dead."

Mai's stomach dropped.

"What?"

"She died, this morning. Gene phoned. You're dismissed."

Mai walked out of the office, the hollow sensation not leaving her body. She made a pot of tea and deposited it on Oliver's desk without waiting for a word of thanks before returning to her own.

She tried to distract with menial tasks. Arranging a meeting. Cancelling a room booking. Politely replying to a few enquiries. But none of them stopped her thinking about the little girl that had died.

In the end, she picked up the phone and dialed Masako's extension.

"Hey Mai, what's up?"

"Um, we were supposed to go to the hospital this morning to visit the kids and… Well one of them died to Dr Davis cancelled it… I don't know what to do. I made him tea but… I don't know."

Mai heard Masako typing at the other end of the line.

"Tea was a good call. I'm afraid this is just stuff that happens in this business. It's why he doesn't like visiting. Cathy wasn't the first kid to die on him."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, I have to know. In case of any potential backlash. Fortunately, her parents were glad we were able to extend her life as we did. When she first arrived she had a life expectancy of a month. We gave her almost two years," Masako said, her voice hard. "Remember that, ignoring her treatment, she was a happy little girl."

"Right…" Somehow, this did not really cheer Mai up.

"Look, we're meeting at the twins' flat tomorrow to plan the party, you should come."

"I—" Mai hesitated, was mixing her private and work life such a good idea?

"I'll pick you up about eleven, yeah? Just remember to actually get dressed this time."

"I was totally ready last time," she protested.

"Of course you were," Masako teased. "Just take it easy this morning. The first one is always the hardest."

Masako hung up, leaving Mai feeling just as confused as before. She began to search her to-do list for other things that she could complete with ease when Dr Davis appeared in his doorway.

"I need you to pick up a suit for me," he said. "I'll email you the confirmation details."

"Okay," Mai mumbled.

"I also need you to pick up some lunch for us."

Dr Davis left before Mai could question what he wanted for lunch. Then she realised his choice of words.

"Lunch for _us_ ," she repeated. "He wants to eat with _me_? But why?"

The confirmation email appeared in her inbox. Mai printed it off and gathered her things together. As soon as she reached the reception, she swapped her shoes and hurried out just in case Ayako suddenly appeared.

She walked through the streets with only a vague idea of where she was going. Mai attempted to focus on lunch, what should she get Dr Davis for lunch?

She knew he ate sushi, but that didn't exactly help. He might not want sushi. He might want something else. He fired his last PA for not making tea correctly. What if she got the wrong thing for lunch? She texted Masako for help.

When she arrived at the formal wear shop that Dr Davis had ordered with, Mai pulled out the printed email and stepped inside. An elderly man greeted her and she handed over the piece of paper.

"Ah, yes, let me just find my glasses," he mumbled. His frail hands fumbled for the glasses strung around his neck. Once on his face, he looked again at the piece of paper. "Ah yes, the two suits and the dress…"

Mai frowned, but did not question it. The elderly man tottered to the back of the shop and found the items.

"I have two black male trouser suits with identical measurements here with shirts and ties," he said. "And then the black female dress suit, is this for yourself?"

"Oh no, I'm just the messenger. My boss asked me to pick it up," Mai said.

"It looks to be about your size," he mused. "Ah well, this has been prepaid for so there is no worries there. Let me find you a couple of suit bags for them."

Mai merely smiled as he bagged up the items and handed them over.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, have a good day."

Mai left the shop frowning. Was the dress for her? Perhaps for Masako? She was about the same size. Deciding on the spot not to question it, Mai popped into the nearest coffee shop for a hot chocolate.

As she collected her drink, she found a reply from Masako on her phone.

 **Masako: There is a chinese near the centre of town that does good food. Go for the seasonal veg in black bean sauce and then fried rice for Oliver. Then pick whatever you want.**

 **Mai: Thank you so much!**

Mai sighed in relief that Masako knew her stuff and googled this chinese. She soon found it and started on her way.

"Who knew suits were so cumbersome…?" Mai mumbled as she jostled them on one arm, her hot chocolate in the other.

She sighed and continued on her way.

The restaurant had only just opened up for the lunch rush when Mai arrived. She made her order and waited by the window for the food to be ready.

People bustled about on the streets of the city. There were few children, for which Mai was grateful, but she supposed many of them were still at school. The summer holidays would not start for another week or two.

A summer that Cathy would never enjoy.

Mai looked skyward to prevent tears. She had met the child once. Why was she reacting like this?

"Taniyama!"

Mai jumped up, collected the order and started the walk back to the office. When she arrived, she forewent putting her heels back on. Luckily, Ayako was nowhere in sight and she made it Dr Davis' office without incident.

"Sir, I have the suits and your lunch."

Dr Davis stood up and took the suit bags from Mai. He opened them and inspected the two trouser suits for a moment before slinging the bag on the back of his chair. He then looked at the dress suit and nodded.

"Here."

He tried to hand it back to Mai, who frowned.

"I—"

"It's for the funeral. It'll be on Monday. I need you looking respectable," Dr Davis stated. He glanced down and noticed her footwear. "Where are your stilts?"

"I didn't wear them into town," Mai huffed. She put the carrier bag containing the chinese down and pulled her heels from her handbag. Once she had pulled them on, she straightened back up to find Dr Davis standing a lot closer than she remembered him being.

"You're still significantly shorter than me," he remarked.

"Then bend down if it's such an issue," Mai muttered.

She grabbed the carrier bag and pulled out his half of the lunch to hand to him. But he had returned to his desk. Sighing, Mai placed the food on his desk with some chopsticks and a napkin or two.

Then she turned to leave.

"I said lunch for us," Dr Davis said, causing Mai to stop in her tracks.

"And I got myself some lunch," Mai replied, indicating the lump in the carrier bag.

"Then take a seat."

Mai sat.

They ate in silence for a while, both chomping their chinese down without a care for conversation. Dr Davis finished first and took advantage of this fact.

"I have booked you onto an intensive driving course next week, starting on Tuesday and finishing on Saturday. Normally they run Monday 'til Friday, but they've made an exception for you due to the funeral. In this course, you will complete your theory and practical test. I will be paying you overtime for your time on Saturday. As the centre is just outside of the city, you'll need to book a hotel nearby. Any questions?"

Mai swallowed hard.

"Um, but I—"

"If you are going to give some excuse about doing it yourself, I don't want to hear it. I need you to be able to drive. Do the course or you're fired."

Mai frowned at his sudden harshness.

"Fine."

"Good."

"I've finished eating, may I return to my desk?"

Dr Davis nodded as he chucked his own empty food carton in the bin beside his desk.

* * *

That evening, Mai tried on the dress suit that Dr Davis had purchased. It fit perfectly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Shame.

Shame welled up inside her at not being able to dress so smart for her own mother's funeral. At the time, she'd only had some black skinny jeans and a nice-ish t-shirt.

"Look at me now, Mum…"

Would she be proud? Mai wondered.

Shaking her head, Mai began to strip out of the clothing and hung it back up. She pulled on pyjamas and curled up in bed under the duvet.

She plugged her phone in to charge and turned off the light. Mai stared into the darkness and bit her lip.

"Mum… If you're listening somewhere… I like my new job," Mai whispered. "The people there are nice and I'm kind of helping people…"

Mai bit her lip again.

"I'm… I'm going around to my boss' place tomorrow. His brother wants to throw a party, it's sort of for mine and Masako's birthdays, which is nice. Gene and Yasuhara are so cute together as well. I think you'd like them. And Masako has been so helpful! I think we're friends… Or we will be friends? I don't know. At what point do people become friends when they work together? You'd know this… This is why I need you."

A single tear rolled down Mai's cheek.

"And my boss…" She wiped the tear away. "I… I don't know how to react. Sometimes he so cold… But sometimes he behaves like… Like he likes me? But that's inappropriate and everyone says he's awkward so am I just getting it wrong?"

Mai sighed.

"He's paid for me to get driving lessons… Which was nice of him. I mean I do need it for work but still. It'll be fun I guess… I'm sad I sold your car now but I guess one day I might buy my own."

She took a steadying breath.

"I think I'll be okay, Mum..."

* * *

 **Author's note: So for those of you that aren't aware, NaNoWriMo has now started! I have 6032 words so far so I think I'm doing alright! If you want to hear about my NaNo story, send me a review and I'll send you my blurb! It's Mairu and Regency Era but that is all you're getting for now!**

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Masako picked Mai up at eleven on the dot. When they arrived however, Yasuhara opened the door, let them in and then disappeared off to make drinks for everyone. The twins were nowhere in sight.

Masako gave Mai a quick tour, pointing out the bedrooms, bathrooms and the library.

"They have a library?" Mai exclaimed.

"Well, it's more like the spare bedroom that they filled with books," Masako said as she swung open the door to show Mai. "They own a lot of books…"

Mai stepped inside and gawped. Like Dr Davis' office, the room had floor to ceiling shelves packed to the brim with books. In the middle, there were free-standing bookshelves, with yet more books. The only part of the room not covered in books was the window seat.

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

Masako led Mai back to the living room where Yasuhara had just appeared with several cups of tea.

"Gene is just trying on the suit for Monday," Yasuhara said. "Oliver is at work."

"On a Saturday?" Mai asked.

"Yeah."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"He comes home earlier at the weekend," Masako said.

"But still…" Mai shook her head. "He needs to take a break."

"Tell me about it."

The trio looked up to see Gene walk in, dressed in one of the black suits that Mai had collected the previous day. He was missing the smart shoes, but no one commented.

"Well?" Gene twirled. "How do I look?"

Yasuhara gulped audibly.

"Very handsome."

Masako smirked.

"Hey Mai, I think we need to find more excuses to get Gene here in a suit, what do you think?" Although she was speaking to Mai, her eyes were on Yasuhara's reaction.

"Oh definitely," Mai agreed, sensing where Masako's teasing was going. "What other possible events could have Gene in a suit I wonder…"

"I have no idea," Masako said innocently. "I mean the only other thing other than a funeral I can think of would be a wedding…"

Yasuhara gulped again, his eyes still fixed on Gene.

"Okay, well I'll take that as it looks okay," Gene muttered, ignoring Masako and Mai. He left to change into normal clothing again.

Mai waved her hand in front of Yasuhara's face.

"Oi, you still with us?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Yasuhara looked around. "What did you say before?"

Masako checked that Gene was out of earshot before replying.

"About how if you wanted Gene in a suit again you should just hurry up and propose."

Yasuhara's cheeks went scarlet.

"Well… I… I haven't asked his family's permission or anything so I can't possibly—"

"As if you need to in this day and age," Masako muttered.

"It's polite!" Yasuhara insisted.

"You're finding excuses. What's stopping you?" Masako asked.

Yasuhara bit his lip before replying.

"What if he doesn't want to…? What if it ruins everything? I'd rather we stay as we are than ruin everything!"

"What would ruin everything?" Gene asked, now in joggers and a t-shirt. He flopped into the seat next to Yasuhara and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You putting clothes back on," Yasuhara teased.

"We're right here," Mai reminded them. "And I came for planning not to listen to you two make out so—"

"Well, we can make out too if you're feeling left out," Masako pointed out.

Mai laughed.

"Yeah okay we'll do planning first and making out later," Gene said. "The more we get done before Grumpy gets home, the better."

"Right, so we need catering, music and invites," Yasuhara said.

"And booze," Gene added.

"And booze," Yasuhara agreed.

Fueled by tea, the four young adults set about organising the various parts of the office party. Mai was given the task of the decorations and invites. They chose to stick with the Cops and Robbers theme as no one had a better idea.

Mai began doodling some decoration ideas, figuring she could set up the office space to look like the interior of a Police Station. Then areas that they did not want people to go they could cordon off as 'Chief's office' or something similar and—

"How slutty are we going?" Masako asked.

Mai looked up.

"Well, there's no point setting a limit, people won't listen," Gene muttered.

"Yeah, we may as well let people decide for themselves. But Ayako is going to throw a fit," Yasuhara muttered. "Her no office relations rule is going to get thrown out of the window."

"She'll probably be the first one to break it…" Masako muttered. "Make sure you invite Madoka Mori…"

"The sales rep?" Gene asked with a frown, "Why?"

"Masako thinks there's something between her and Ayako," Mai supplied.

"No, I think there is potential."

"I can see it," Yasuhara said. "But I thought Lin had a thing for Madoka?"

"Ooh, drama!"

The front door opened and everyone looked around.

"Noll! We're almost done," Gene said. "We should totally have lunch."

"We should," Yasuhara agreed, his stomach rumbling audibly. "What have you got in?"

"Nothing," Dr Davis stated. "I came home early from work in order to do the food shop."

"Then let's order takeout for lunch," Gene said. "Then we can shop later. What do you all fancy? Chinese? Indian? Pizza?"

Mai waited for the others to give their options and hoped for majority so that she would not have to—

"Two for chinese, two for pizza, you're the decider, Mai."

"What?"

"Mai wasn't paying attention," Dr Davis said. He had walked to the back of the sofa that Mai and Masako were sat on to look down at the young ladies.

"I was too!" Mai protested. "I just like both!"

"Then pick pizza," Gene said.

"Gene, don't bias the decider," Dr Davis said.

"I… I really don't mind," Mai insisted, looking desperately at Masako for help. Masako mouthed the word 'chinese'. Not helpful.

"Just pick."

"Okay! Chinese then!" Mai said. "And I am going to the toilet so just pick order some crispy duck for me!"

To avoid the chatter, Mai darted to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in. Taking a deep breath, she was about to undo her jeans when a hairy grey creature launched itself at Mai.

She screamed as claws tore into her forearms. Mai fell back, arms failing to protect herself. Her legs caught the edge of the toilet seat. She crumpled and hit her head on the side of the sink.

"Oww…"

"Mai! Mai, are you okay?"

Her head swam.

The claws retracted and Mai winced. She felt a weight lifted off her body. Mai raised a hand to her forehead and saw red. Loud banging reverberated through her skull.

Then she felt a hand on her arm.

Screwing her face up in pain, Mai looked around to see blue. The blue blur slowly merged into a pair of eyes.

"...cut on your head. Can you stand?"

"... what…?"

The words forced their way through the fog of Mai's brain. Stand. Standing. She tried to get her legs to move.

"Careful."

Hands guided her upwards. Mai held onto the arms that the hands had lifted her up. The light changed and more voices joined the fray.

"What happened?"

"She startled Luna. Did no one tell her about—"

"Sorry, I forgot. It's my fault."

That voice. That voice was Masako.

"Masako," Mai managed. "My head hurts."

"Mai," Masako's voice said from far away. "Sit down, you're gonna be fine, you just bashed your head and there's a lot of blood."

"Don't say that! That makes it sound really bad. It's just a minor head injury. She'll be fine. Do we have any paracetamol?"

"Yes, we do. I'll get it. Mai, let go."

Let go. What?

"Mai, here, let me help you."

Other hands took hold of her and lowered her onto something soft. The scene focused slowly. Concerned figures were hovering beside her.

Another figure, clutching something green, pushed the others aside.

"Mai, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you describe your symptoms?"

"Dizzy… Why does everyone keep moving? Will you make them stop?"

"Everyone, please sit down. Gene, get some ice."

"My head hurts."

"You have a small cut on your forehead, I am going to clean it up and put a plaster on it, do you have any allergies?"

"Someone needs to catch the monster!" Mai struggled forwards.

"We caught Luna, do you have any allergies?"

The voice remained calm and even throughout the interaction.

"No? I get hayfever sometimes…" Mai mumbled. "Has the food arrived yet?"

Mai heard giggling. She blinked and looked around. She spotted Masako. She was holding the monster!

"Masako! No! It'll hurt you!"

"Mai, you need to sit still."

Mai frowned and moved her focus back to the figure in front of her. The blue eyes appeared again.

"Dr Davis… What are you doing?"

Mai felt something wipe her forehead and then another thing stuck to her skin. A plaster, maybe?

"Ice," Gene's voice supplied.

Dr Davis took it from him and placed it on Mai's head.

"Hold it there," he ordered.

When Mai did not move, he picked up her hand and placed it on the bag of ice.

"Hold," he repeated.

He then took a wipe and cleaned up Mai's forearms where Luna, the twins' cat, had sunk her claws in.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, spreading his digits wide in front of Mai's face.

"Five?"

"Four and a thumb, but I expected nothing less," he muttered.

"Why are you so mean? I have just been attacked by a ravage beast and—"

"Luna isn't a ravage beast," Masako protested. "You just scared her."

Dr Davis stood up and retreated to the kitchen where he poured a glass of water and located the paracetamol.

"All I did was try and go to the toilet!"

"She likes to sit in the sink," Yasuhara explained, "And she doesn't know you so… It's odd, she's normally so friendly."

"Drink," Dr Davis ordered, handing Mai the water. "And take two of these."

"I can't hold the water and the drugs and the ice," she wined.

Dr Davis released her hand from the ice and held it there himself. Mai popped two pills from the packet and swallowed them. She did not take the ice back from Dr Davis.

"How are you feeling?" Masako asked.

"A bit better, I'm sorry," Mai replied.

"It's fine," Gene said. "Really. If you're okay, I'll order the food now." He stood up and left the room to make the call.

"At least you have two doctors here to take care of you," Masako pointed out.

Mai laughed weakly.

"How much are they going to charge me for it though…?" Mai asked, initially as a joke, then her face fell as she realised these were private doctors and not the NHS.

"It's included in your work package," Dr Davis stated.

"It should be here in half an hour," Gene said as he re-entered the room. "Has anyone got money for the tip? I paid online for the food…"

Yasuhara pulled out his wallet and chucked a tenner on the table.

"You're so generous," Gene said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "Does anyone want a drink? If we clear the coffee table—"

"Can't we eat at the table?" Dr Davis asked. "Like civilised human beings."

"I wouldn't think you'd want to risk moving Mai."

"I'm fine," Mai insisted. "I'll definitely be fine in half an hour!"

Dr Davis readjusted the ice pack.

"Masako, will you help me set the table then?" Gene asked. "Yasuhara?"

Masako and Yasuhara jumped up and walked out of Mai's eyesight to where she knew the dinner table to be. Mai frowned.

"You… You don't have to hold that," Mai said. "It's fine."

"Well you seemed disinclined to hold it yourself and as the medical professional, I will decide when you no longer need the ice."

"Tell me about the party," Dr Davis ordered. "What will I have to endure?"

"I don't think you have to come," Mai replied. "I can miss you off the invites if you don't want to."

"Will you be there?"

"Well yeah, they promised me birthday cake!"

"Then I have to attend."

Mai frowned as Dr Davis sat down beside her.

"Why do you _have_ to?"

"Because it is customary for the existing members of staff to try and play tricks on the new recruits. My presence will prevent this, if I remain close to you throughout the evening."

"Really it's fine," Mai said quickly. "I can deal with a few pranks."

Before Dr Davis could protest, Luna had crept over and was now rubbing herself on Mai's legs. She bent down and stroked the cat's head.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Luna purred in response.

"Can we be friends?" Mai asked the feline.

"Yes, I suppose so," Dr Davis replied.

"I was asking Luna."

"Oh."

Mai felt the tone of his voice in the pit of her stomach. He actually wanted to be friends?

"But I suppose we can be friends as well," she said quickly. "Does this mean I can call you by your first name?"

"You've always been allowed to."

"But—"

"I don't know why you thought otherwise," Dr Davis said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He lifted the ice from her head and examined the area around the wound. "Take it easy for the rest of the day."

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so I am having a fantastic day today because my boyfriend is adorable (he's playing piano for me while I write and he also made me a super nice dinner and bought me a hot chocolate earlier and let me go to a bookshop) and so if an undetermined number of you send reviews with your favourite thing about this chapter and something I need to improve on then I will update again by the end of the weekend!**

 **Also, my nanowrimo's story blurb is as follows:** "After Mai's mother dies, she has nowhere to go. Her father is still lost at war, but she has no income and is facing a life on the streets selling shoelaces. Then, one day she is approached by someone who promises to find her father in return for one thing: dirt on the wretched, but rich, Davis family. Mai agrees, and sets off under the guise of being a long lost cousin who wants nothing more than to be a governess."


	9. Chapter 9

The funeral, as predicted, was a sad affair. Mai spent most of her time comforting Gene, who let his tears flow free. Oliver, meanwhile, stood stony faced beside them.

Although it finished just after three, Oliver drove Mai home and gave her the rest of the day off, primarily so he could take Gene home.

The following day, Mai headed off for her intensive driving course. She spent the next five days alternating between driving practice and theory practice. In her evenings, she studied the highway code and texted Masako. When she got bored of studying, she began on making the invitations for the office party so she could send them first thing Monday morning.

While grateful for this opportunity, staying in a hotel alone was somewhat lonely.

Which is why, when Oliver and Gene picked her up on Monday morning, Mai did not complain at all.

"So, how was it?" Gene asked.

"I passed, that is all that matters!"

"I will assess your driving later," Oliver said. "If you pass my testing then I shall let you drive the company car."

Mai frowned.

"He won't let me drive the company car."

"You did not pass any test," Oliver muttered. Mai's frown deepened but neither twin offered an explanation. "Thank you for booking me onto that Sexual Harassment course."

"Huh?"

"It taught me many tools to deal with being sexually harassed."

As the clogs in Mai's head began to whirl, she realised exactly what he meant. The course was for the harassed? Not the harasser?

Mai scowled but did not say anything. She cursed herself for not checking the course description.

When they arrived at the office, Mai slipped into her office chair and hit the on button of her computer. She spent the morning catching up on almost a week's worth of emails and sending invites to all relevant peoples.

"Mai, do you have a minute?"

Mai looked up to see Oliver standing by her desk. She glanced at the time, it was just before lunch.

"Yes."

"I ordered a little too much for lunch, would you join me?"

Taken aback a little, Mai asked, "What sort of food?"

"Sushi."

"Uh, okay then," Mai agreed with a smile. Lunch with the boss. That was not weird at all.

"Excellent, collect it from reception and bring it up to my office."

Mai scowled, called Oliver some very rude words under her breath, and went to retrieve the sushi. When she arrived back in his office, Oliver had cleared a corner of his desk to spread out the food.

Oliver took a pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart. He began choosing various pieces. Mai imitated the action. She studied the various options and picked a few of the avocado and salmon pieces.

"I don't eat fish, so take them all."

Mai frowned, mid-chew. She swallowed the piece.

"Why did you order them if you don't eat fish?" she asked.

Oliver did not reply, so she tried again.

"Dr— I mean, Oliver," Mai began. "Why would you order them if you don't eat fish?"

"I…"

"You bought them on purpose," Mai accused. "Why?"

"As…" Oliver frowned. "As an apology for Luna attacking you."

"What? Oh, that, but I'm fine. It was an accident!" Mai insisted. "You didn't have to do this. Let me pay for my—"

"No."

"But—"

"Mai, I earn four times what you do. The cost of your half is insignificant to me. You should save your money."

Mai pouted, unsure how exactly to react to that. She popped another piece of sushi in her mouth and savoured the flavour.

"Just because you earn more, doesn't mean I can't pay for myself," she said finally.

"I know that," Oliver said. His frown deepened. Mai suspected that he wanted to argue his case. Yet to her surprise, he changed the topic, "What are you dressing up as for the party?"

"I haven't decided yet. What about you?"

"For everyone else's sake, I will be dressing up as a police officer."

"Why is that for everyone else's sake?" Mai asked.

"Because Gene is dressing as a criminal," Oliver explained. "This way, they will be able to tell us apart."

"Do people really struggle with it?" Mai asked. "You're completely different."

Oliver shrugged.

"Besides, the criminal costumes are prisoner suits. I would not get caught if I were a criminal."

"I can't imagine you being naughty," Mai said, innocently. Then her eyes widened as she realised how that must have sounded. Before she could attempt to correct this impression, Oliver spoke.

"Do you want to imagine me being 'naughty'?" he asked with a smirk.

Mai's cheeks flushed red.

"No, I— I mean, no. That's—"

"Or would you rather see it for real?" Oliver leant closer, bringing their faces closer together. His eyes fixed on Mai's "There is only one issue with this…"

"What?" Mai whispered, transfixed.

Oliver's eyes flicked to Mai's lips, then back to her eyes.

"I am the boss. I make the rules to suit myself." He sat back. "It makes them hard to break."

Mai opened her mouth to speak, but could not think of words, so she shut it again. She was saved, however, by the office door opening.

"Mai! There you are! I was looking for you all over," Masako said, walking in without a care. "So you know the party?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided what you're dressing up as?"

"Well I was just thinking about going as a police officer," Mai said quickly, making the decision on the spot.

Masako's face fell.

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Well I ordered my costume and it came this morning, but they sent me two by accident so I thought you might want it," Masako said. "I don't want anything for it."

"And it's…? A robber?" Mai guessed.

"Well, a striped prisoner outfit, but yeah."

"Well I can't say no to free things," Mai said.

"Excellent, I'll bring it up later," Masako said, beaming. "Sorry for interrupting your lunch date!"

"It's not a dat—"

But Masako had already left.

"So," Oliver said. "You have no issue accepting her charity, but not mine?"

"She didn't deliberately order two though! It was an accident," Mai said. "You deliberately ordered food for me."

"Why is it wrong for me to buy you food?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know…" Mai pouted. "It's just… Young girls and their bosses… I don't want a reputation."

"Then don't tell anyone."

"Do you buy lunches for all your employees?"

"I could if I wanted to."

"But you don't," Mai pointed out. "So… Why me?"

"I told you," Oliver stated. "It was an apology for Luna's attack."

Mai frowned, but accepted it. She ate her fill and returned to her desk. But she could not settle. So she locked her computer and headed down to Masako's office.

"I thought I'd pop down and collect it myself," Mai said as Masako welcomed her in.

Masako studied Mai's face.

"Is that all?"

Mai tried to contain her thoughts for a whole ten seconds before plonking down in the chair opposite Masako and blurting it all out.

"So Oliver just bought lunch for me and wouldn't let me pay for my half and he _says_ that it's an apology for Luna attacking me but that just feels like an excuse and… I just don't know how to respond? Or something?"

Masako hummed as she thought.

"You… You don't suppose he _likes_ you, do you?" Masako said, carefully enunciating each word.

"No way!" Mai exclaimed. "I mean. I'm just me! No one in their right mind would fancy—"

"An attractive, bright and friendly young lady?" Masako finished.

"Masako, you're sugar coating! I am awkward, barely know how to do my job and—"

"Have survived longer in this job longer than the last ten PAs that have been hired," Masako said.

"What about the eleventh?"

"Worked for the previous CEO."

"Oh." Mai screwed her face up. "But really… He could do so much better! He's smart and gorgeous and—"

"Talking about me?" a new voice said.

Mai spun around to see Yasuhara standing in the doorway.

"Come in and shut the door," Masako said.

"So were you talking about me?" Yasuhara asked as he took a seat. "Or about Gene? I can think of no other gorgeous people in the vicinity."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Mai said, jumping on the topic. "When are you proposing?"

Yasuhara's cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, I might have started to look at rings, but that's not the point," he said. "Don't change the subject. Who do you think is gorgeous?"

"Oliver," Masako answered on Mai's behalf.

Mai scowled.

"So Gene's looks by default," Yasuhara muttered, nodding. "Good choice."

"I don't—"

"But there is the whole boss-assistant thing," Masako said. "What is a girl to do? What would you do, Yasuhara?"

"I… Hmm…" He glanced around to check the door was shut. "I would fuck the boss."

Mai choked on thin air.

"Be serious," Masako said with a laugh.

"Who says I wasn't? Oliver could use a good sexcapade."

"I need to leave," Mai said, eyes wide and face scarlet.

She started to rise from her chair to leave but Yasuhara blocked the doorway.

"It might cheer him up a bit," Masako agreed.

"Oh my— Please, just stop," Mai begged, cringing at the idea.

"Why not Mai? Have you not thought about it?" Yasuhara teased.

"She has thought about kissing him," Masako supplied. "She told me so."

"You totally goaded me into that!"

"But you haven't denied it," Yasuhara pointed out. "So you have thought about it."

Mai sank further into her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Aww, leave the poor girl alone, Yasuhara," Masako said. "She can't help it."

"I hate you both."

"Oh really, going to suck up to the boss and get us fired?" Yasuhara asked. "Or would that be suck the boss…?"

Mai jumped to her feet and tried to dart past Yasuhara. However Yasuhara was faster than Mai. He caught her with one arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, grinning.

"Let me go!" Mai pounded her fists against him. "I am not going to—" The door opened. "—fuck the boss!"

The room went silent.

Mai looked around to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," Oliver said. "Mai, your phone has been ringing for the last five minutes."

"Yes Mai," Yasuhara said, feigning a scolding tone. "You should go and answer your phone."

Mai pushed past Yasuhara and Oliver and made a beeline for the stairs back up to her own desk. Unfortunately, Oliver followed after her, and his longer legs allowed him to keep up with ease.

"Your face is flushed."

"I hadn't noticed," Mai muttered.

"If they were causing you any problems, I can have—"

"No! Don't fire them! You can't fire them!"

"I was going to say that I would have words with them," Oliver replied with an eyebrow raised. "But I suppose what I really want to ask you, is why were you talking about 'fucking the boss'?"

Mai tripped over nothing and caught herself before gulping.

"I, um. Well. Video games!" she blurted. "We were talking about video games and beating the boss on the game and yeah…"

"Video games," Oliver repeated.

"Yes," Mai nodded. Her desk was in sight. "Video games."

"You own a console?"

"No, on my laptop."

"And the name of the game is?"

Mai flailed for a moment.

"Unreal Tournament!"

It was a real game. Mai had had a friend at university that had played it during lectures.

"There is no 'boss' in Unreal Tournament. It is a shooter game," Oliver said. "Care to try again?"

"I—"

Mai's desk phone began to ring. She hastened to pick it up.

"Mai Taniyama speaking."

She smiled at Oliver and watched him walk into his office before turning her attention to what the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

"Do you want to collect them now?"

"What?"

"The party decorations?"

"Oh, right yes, I'll be down in two minutes!"

Mai thanked whatever gods were watching over her at that moment, put the phone down and almost ran from her desk. Anything to escape the probing questions of her boss.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And as I have had such a great weekend, here is your second chapter, as promised!**


	10. Chapter 10

Friday came around all too quickly. Mai and Masako did not go home after work, but remained behind to decorate. They fueled themselves with Chinese and soon dropped into chairs to appreciate their work

They had chosen the top floor for the party, as there were the fewest actual desks to disturb. Mai had cordoned off the desks with the fake police tape that they had bought. Meanwhile, Masako had set up various pieces of entertainment equipment to create a sound system.

"We should get changed. People will be turning up soon," Masako muttered. "I've still got your costume, by the way."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot about that."

"It's alright. Let's finish this up and change so we can greet people."

Mai nodded.

Once finished, the two young ladies headed to the loos to change. Mai barely glanced at the picture on the front of the packaging before ripping it open.

"Masako…"

"Yes?" Masako called through the cubicles.

"This thing is… It's tiny!"

"It's stretchy, honestly, mine covers everything!"

Mai slipped off her skirt and blouse and pulled the striped bodycon dress over her head. It did cover her body. But left nothing to the imagination and attempted to display cleavage that Mai did not possess.

She picked up her clothing and shoved it in her bag. Then located the little cap that came with the dress.

"I've got some hair pins for the hats," Masako muttered. "When you're sorted, come out and I'll help you with yours."

"Masako, I look so stupid…"

Mai emerged from the toilet cubicle. Masako looked like a model, carefully pinning her hat to remain in place.

"You look great. Seriously."

Masako grabbed her hairbrush and began to do Mai's hair, straightening her fringe and deciding where to pin the hat. She made her decision and then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You look amazing."

Mai grimaced but chose not to argue.

When ready, they both returned to the office to find that the twins had arrived.

"Wow, you girls look great," Gene said. "The caterers are bringing up the food in a minute and we've brought the booze. Well, at least, some of it."

"Excellent," Masako said. "We've set up the tables over here."

Masako guided Gene towards the tables, leaving Mai and Oliver standing together.

"I like your costume," Mai said. "You really do look like a police officer."

"That was the intention," Oliver said. "And it is old kit."

Mai frowned.

"It's actual police clothing? You didn't just buy a costume?"

"Yes, costumes are inaccurate after all."

Mai noticed the handcuffs and baton. She opened her mouth to ask and then closed it again. But Oliver had noticed her line of sight.

"I have the key," he informed her.

"That's…" Mai gave up. "I'm going to go and help Gene with the alcohol."

"I will—"

"No, just stay here in case people come in early, we need someone to greet them!"

Mai ran off before he could argue. Gene was hoisting boxes of beer bottles onto the table, while Masako organised them by type. Next to the booze table, uniformed workers were laying out trays of finger food.

"Where's the vodka?" Masako asked.

"Yasuhara is bringing it," Gene answered. "He wanted to get that fancy stuff."

"He's gonna waste that on this?"

"Well, not for the general populace," Gene admitted. "But Yasuhara knows a guy who can provide the spirits generally so…"

"How can I help?" Mai asked.

"We're almost done, why don't you keep Oliver company?" Masako suggested. "He'll scare everyone away if he's at the door."

"I, uh—"

"Are you okay Mai?" Gene asked. "Did Oliver do something?"

"No!" Mai squeaked. "I'm just gonna… Go to the toilet!"

Mai darted to the loos and locked herself in one, determined to wait long enough that _someone_ else would have turned up. As soon as there was a crowd, it would all be fine. She could just avoid certain people and it would be fine.

Just fine.

When she finally emerged, a few people had arrived, including John and Louise. Mai made a beeline for them to say hello.

"Mai! You look great," Louise said. "And so does the office!"

"Yeah, you've done such a good job," John agreed. "I brought some food to share."

"Oh John, you're such a sweetie," Mai gushed. "We bought catering and everything."

"I know but I wanted to contribute and my next door neighbour had recently taught me how to make sausage rolls from scratch including the pastry."

True to his word, John opened up a carrier bag by his feet and pulled out two plates of sausage rolls.

"Those look delicious. Let me help you with that." Mai took one of the trays and led John to the table with the rest of the food. She shuffled some of the existing food around to make space. John pulled off the cling film and smiled down at his cooking.

"Can I try one?" Louise had followed them over.

"Please," John said, gesturing.

Mai took the initiative and picked up a sausage roll. There was a trace of warmth left in them. She took a bite.

"These are amazing," she mumbled with a hand covering her mouth.

Louise nodded vigorously.

"What are amazing?"

The trio spun around to see Oliver standing behind them. Louise sunk away.

"I made sausage rolls," John replied. "Do you— Oh wait, you're vegetarian! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Oliver stated. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"How are you?" John asked.

"I am well. I am dreading Eugene getting drunk," Oliver replied. "He has already drunk two glasses of vodka."

"Glasses?" Mai questioned. "Like whole classes of vodka?"

"Yes."

"Surely that isn't good for him?"

"No," Oliver agreed. "He doesn't usually drink a lot. However I think he is trying to avoid some things."

"Ah…" John sighed. "The subject of marriage is a tricky one."

Louise frowned, as did Mai. John's eyes widened.

"Louise, do you want a drink?" Mai asked. "I'm thirsty, let's go and get something to drink."

"Yeah."

"We've got enough different things to make cocktails and Masako told me she could make some kind of rum cocktail and I want to try it," Mai went on.

"Hmm, I've never tried a rum cocktail before…"

Mai led Louise to the booze table and away from John and his blunder.

"Mai! Where have you been?" Masako called. "I thought you and Oliver had disappeared off somewhere."

"Masako!"

"What? Here, have a drink."

Masako thrust drinks into Mai and Louise's hands. And so the drinking began.

* * *

Hours later, after a lot of avoiding her boss, Mai stumbled into the toilets. She had drunk three whole cocktails of Masako's invention and now thoroughly regretted it. Mai had not planned on getting quite as drunk as she now seemed to be.

She opened a cubicle door and frowned.

"Gene… Why are you in the girls' toilets?"

"Mai!" Gene wailed. "Look!"

He threw something at her. Mai tried to catch it and failed. She sank to the floor and picked up the white stick.

"What is it?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Gene cried.

Real tears rolled down his face as Mai read the read-out on the stick. _Not pregnant._

"Do you want to be?" Mai asked, bemused.

"I thought—" He hiccoughed. "—That maybe if I—" He hiccoughed again. "—Was that Osamu might—" And again. "—Want to get married!"

Mai giggled.

"But Gene," she whispered. "Aren't you a boy?"

Gene's face dropped.

"I am! I'm a boy!"

"You can't even have a baby!"

"I can't! Now he'll never want to marry me!"

Gene flopped onto the floor. Mai shuffled over and stroked his hair.

"There, there," Mai mumbled.

"Will you marry me, Mai? So I'm not forever alone?"

"But Yasuhara still loves you! I can't marry you," Mai whined.

"Please?"

The toilet door opened and Masako walked in.

"Uh, what's going on?" Masako asked.

"Mai won't marry me and Osamu won't marry me and no one loves me!" Gene wailed.

"Uh…"

"Can you get Yasuhara?" Mai asked.

Masako left and returned a minute later with Yasuhara in tow.

"Look at him!" Gene cried. "Why does he—" He hiccoughed yet again. "—Do this to me, Mai?"

"He wants to know why you won't marry him," Mai explained. "Why won't you marry him? Don't you love him?"

Yasuhara, fortunately, was not nearly as inebriated as Gene.

"Of course I love him," Yasuhara said with a sigh. "But I am not going to propose while he is blind drunk."

"I'm not—" Hiccough. "—Drunk!"

"Really?"

Yasuhara offered a hand to Gene, who turned away dramatically.

"Mai?" Gene stage-whispered.

"Yes Gene?"

"What should I do?"

"Well Yasuhara looks ready to cry right now so maybe you should give him a hug?" Mai suggested.

"Okay then."

Gene scrambled to his feet and staggered towards Yasuhara, who caught him with both hands and pulled him close.

"Maybe we should go home, Gene?" Yasuhara suggested quietly.

Gene twisted his head around to talk to Mai again.

"I think he's trying to get me into bed! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Gene, we have already established that you're not a girl."

"Oh yeah… I'm not…"

"Come on, Gene," Yasuhara coaxed. "Let's go home and get some rest and maybe in the morning we'll have a chat."

Gene let Yasuhara lead him out of the girls' toilets. Masako helped Mai to her feet.

"I might have a wee now," Mai mumbled. "I think that's what I came for here in the first place."

Once their bladders had been relieved, the two girls headed back out into the office space. There were several couples in corners including—"

"Oh my! Is that Ayako?" Masako hissed, pointing.

"With Madoka?!" Mai added.

"I called it! I knew they would get together!"

"It's hardly together if they're both drunk!"

"Look at Lin!" Masako pointed to Lin, who was standing in a corner conversing with Oliver. "He looks so pissed!"

"I'm not sure who he's pissed at though…" Mai mumbled. "Although, why doesn't he just use those handcuffs and arrest someone…"

"Mai! I can't imagine Lin would be that kinky!"

"Oh come on! He's totally kinky! I bet he likes bondage and everything."

Masako burst into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously, just imagine him saying 'whip me'," Masako said. "Just try and imagine him say it! He'd be so serious and—" She affected a low voice. "— _I like whips_."

Mai covered her hand and tried to hold in her laughter. Masako continued her impersonation.

" _Spank me. Spank me harder._ "

Clutching at her stomach as she doubled over, Mai gasped for air.

"Stop!" she begged.

But Masako did not relent.

" _I've been a naughty boy_."

"He would never say that!"

"He so would!" Masako insisted. "He would say that and beg for a spanking! I bet he owns a ball gag too!"

"No way!"

"Ball gag and a riding crop. I guarantee it!"

"Go and ask him," Mai dared. "Right now!"

Masako stopped laughing and marched away from Mai, who watched as she detoured to the booze table. Masako downed a an entire cup of some kind of liquor and stalked towards Lin.

Mai hid behind her hands, scared to watch as she saw Masako's mouth move. She couldn't hear the words over the sound of the music, but she could see Lin's face reddening.

"Oh my! She actually did it! I can't believe she actually asked him!" Mai hissed to herself.

"And what, exactly, did she ask him?"

Mai spun around, sobered immediately by the tall frame towering over her.

"Uh…"

"Well, Miss Taniyama, if you don't want to cooperate with me, I may have to take you back to the station for further questioning."

Mai's eyes widened.

"Dr Davis, I—"

"Are you so intoxicated that you can't make out my uniform?"

"I can—"

"Then perhaps, you would realise that I am a police officer, not a doctor. Now, answer my question."

"Well, um, I'd rather not, I should just um…"

"I think I might have to take you back to the station for questioning," Oliver said in a low voice. "Do you plan on resisting me?"

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" Mai asked, biting her lip.

"Well then, I think I'll have to place you under arrest."

His hand pulled the handcuff from his belt with a smirk. Mai gulped as the cold metal closed around her wrist.

* * *

 **Author's note: I think this is the funniest thing I have ever written omg. I re-read this and died a little inside. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The office door closed behind them and Mai let out an involuntary whimper. Oliver led her to his desk.

"Now, Miss Taniyama, would you care to share what Masako was asking Lin?"

Mai closed her eyes, convinced that she had lost her job, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Masako was speculating that Lin was into kinky stuff and was asking him if he owned a whip and a ball gag."

"Oh really." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "And why, exactly, were you so curious about that?"

"I'm not!" Mai insisted. "We were just talking about how he seemed to have an eye on the whole Madoka - Ayako situation thing that was happening and…"

"I see." Oliver circled around Mai, one of his hands still holding the other end of the handcuffs. "And who do you have your eye on…?"

"I was just, um," Mai stumbled for words. "The food?"

"The—"

The door burst open and Mai breathed freely. Lin entered.

"Noll, I have to leave. If you want a lift, then…"

Lin's words trailed away as he took in the situation.

"Perhaps I should leave."

Oliver frowned and released the handcuff. Sobered by the entrance of Lin, Mai shrank away from the two men.

"I require a lift home," Oliver stated.

"Then I will be in the car in five minutes."

Lin coughed and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"I should just leave, I'm sorry, I—" Mai tried to walk away, but Oliver caught her arm.

"Don't you want me to remove that?"

He pointed to the handcuff.

"Shit, yes, please."

She offered up her wrist as Oliver delved a hand into his trouser pocket. A frown formed on his face. He checked the other pocket.

"You have got them, right?"

"I do own the keys, yes," Oliver said. "However, I did not plan on using the—"

"Where are the keys?"

"I suspect they are in my bedroom."

"You _suspect_?" Mai hissed.

"You will have to come home with me," Oliver stated. "Then I will pay for a taxi for your onward journey."

"It's fine, I'll just go home and we can sort it on Monday!" Mai insisted.

"You want to walk around all weekend with that on? That is ridiculous."

"But—"

Oliver made the decision for Mai but snapping the other half of the handcuffs around his own wrist.

"There. Now you have to come."

"You just! I can't believe you just did that!" Mai exclaimed.

"The evidence is pretty strong in this case, so your disbelief is unfounded."

Oliver started towards the door, dragging Mai with him.

"Slow down! You don't have to wear ridiculous heels!"

"You don't either."

Mai scowled. Oliver sighed, turned and scooped Mai up, bridal style. He carried her through the office, oblivious to the stares of his employees.

"Kill me now," Mai mumbled, hiding her head in his chest.

"I'd rather not, dead bodies excrete unpleasant fluids and you are attached to me right now," Oliver replied.

"Wow, you really know how to woo a girl."

"You didn't seem to mind my actions a few minutes ago."

Mai shut up.

When they reached the car, Oliver placed Mai in the back seat and shuffled in beside her.

"I did not realise I was giving you both a lift," Lin muttered.

Oliver raised their linked hands as Mai looked away out of the window.

"We ran into some trouble."

Lin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he put the car into gear and sped away. No one spoke during the drive. Mai yawned a few times. Being away from the hustle and bustle of the party had allowed her to relax.

Her eyes began to droop, but as the car rounded a corner, she sat bolt upright again.

Streetlights sped past the car, illuminating the empty pavements. How late was it?

Mai reached for her phone. But she had no pockets. Where had she left it? In her bag? Wait. Where was her bag?

"Shit."

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I left my bag at work. I'll have to go back for it."

Oliver said nothing.

When they arrived at the twins' apartment, Mai thanked Lin for the ride and followed Oliver inside.

"Eugene and Yasuhara will have gone to his place, I imagine."

"So we're alone?"

"Does that bother you?" Oliver asked.

"No!" Mai replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"The key will be in my room."

"This isn't an excuse to get me into your bedroom, is it?"

"You say that as if I need an excuse."

Mai scowled. Oliver opened his bedroom door and walked inside with Mai in tow. His room was neat, like a showhome.

Oliver located the key and undid the handcuffs. He deposited them on the table and turned to see Mai rubbing her wrist.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied. "It's fine."

"Let me see."

Oliver did not wait for Mai, but took her hand in own and examined the skin of her wrist.

"You may get some light bruising."

"It's fine," Mai repeated, pulling her hand back to her body. "You know, I often forget that you're a doctor too, like Gene."

"I am a doctor in both senses of the word."

"Huh?"

"I am a medical doctor, but I also have a doctorate," Oliver stated.

Mai started and cocked her head to one side.

"Really? What in?"

"In laymen terms, in mental illnesses and disorders."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yes. Well—"

A vibration from his pocket interrupted the beginning of his sentence. Frowning, he answered his phone while Mai waited awkwardly.

"Yes." A pause. "Yes, she's here." Another pause. "I will instruct her to wait then."

He hung up.

"That was Masako, she realised you left and has your bag, she said she could drop it off here on her way home but you'll have to wait."

"Oh, that's nice of her, is she leaving soon?"

"I think so," Oliver replied. "She implied the party was wrapping up."

"Great, do you mind if I wait?" Mai asked.

Oliver shrugged.

"I'm going to get myself a drink, do you want anything?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thanks."

He shrugged again and left his bedroom. Mai followed him as far as the living area and then took a seat on the sofa. Oliver, meanwhile, flicked the kettle on and located a teabag.

He made his tea and by the time he had returned to join Mai on the sofa, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and frowned.

"What…?"

She forced the duvet covering her back. She was still dressed in her costume, bar the removal of her shoes. Her surroundings were vaguely familiar to her.

"Shit!"

Mai scrambled out of the bed and backed away. It was Oliver's room. Where was he?

She darted out of the room and spotted him on the sofa, covered by a blanket. At the end of the sofa, on the floor, was Mai's bag and shoes. Tiptoeing forward, Mai crept towards her belongings.

She slipped on her shoes and shouldered her bag. She would just leave and no one would ever know.

Yet before she could make it to the front door, it burst open. Gene appeared, tears streaming down his face. The door closed behind him before he collapsed onto Mai, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Gene? What's wrong?"

Mai looked around to see if Oliver had woken. He had not.

"I embarrassed myself so much last night! Now he knows what a mess I am and—"

"Gene, what are you on about? Yasuhara loves you!"

"He can't! Not any more!"

"Did you just leave?" Mai asked, patting his shoulder gently.

"I ran out! I didn't know what to do! I was so embarrassed."

"Oh Gene, you're such a muppet. Let's make you some tea."

Mai guided him through to the kitchen and sat him down at the breakfast bar. She slipped off her shoes and flicked on the kettle.

"Make me some."

Mai looked around to see that Oliver had stirred. She dare not argue, so pulled down three cups from the cupboard. She started to dish out teabags and turned to ask Gene if he wanted milk and sugar—

"Oh my! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Mai covered her eyes and turned back around. Seeing her boss naked was not something she wanted to happen.

Well…

No. She didn't.

Honest.

"I am wearing boxers," Oliver stated.

"Go and put clothes on."

Unseen by Mai, Oliver rolled his eyes and left.

"Didn't you like what you saw?" Gene teased in a low voice.

"I liked you better when you were depressed," Mai muttered darkly.

"Well if you say no, I'll be sad again."

"Why?"

Gene rolled his eyes.

"Because we look the same."

"Really? Even in muscle definition?" Mai asked, disgusted with herself for asking but curious nonetheless.

"Do you want us both to strip so you can compare?" Oliver asked as he strode back in, now covered. "Because if you do, you should have said something before I dressed."

The kettle boiled. Mai concentrated on making the tea to allow her burning face to return to something like normal.

"Here we go," she said, handing out the cups.

Oliver took his cup and walked away. He sat down on the sofa and appeared to ignore Mai and Gene.

"Thanks Mai," Gene said. He sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well you should probably talk to Yasuhara."

"Yeah."

"Like soon. Like today." Mai sipped at her tea.

"Yeah…"

"Was Yasuhara awake when you left?"

"No…"

Mai groaned.

"He's going to think you just walked out. That poor man."

"Cheers, Mai."

Mai took another sip of her tea, and when she put her cup down again, Oliver had rejoined them at the breakfast bar. He held out his phone to Gene.

"It's Yasuhara, sort it out."

"What?" Gene's eyes widened in fear as he took the phone and whimpered, "Hello?"

Gene evidently heard a reply and so walked further away to talk to Yasuhara in peace.

"Did you phone him?" Mai asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Easiest way to sort that mess out. Are you staying for breakfast?"

"I… I should probably get back," Mai said.

"Back to what?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, home?"

"I am offering you breakfast, do you have a better offer?" Oliver asked.

Mai frowned.

"Why are you so insistent on giving me food?"

"Why are you so insistent on not accepting it?" Oliver retorted. "You made me tea. Let me reciprocate."

"I made tea from your teabags though," Mai argued.

"I don't care." He sighed. "Gene, tell Mai to stay."

Gene, in the middle of his conversation on the phone, turned, covered the microphone and said, "Mai, stay for breakfast."

"There, now you have to."

Oliver pushed passed Mai and set his mug down on the work surface. He retrieved a bowl, wooden spoon, whisk, flour and—

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Can I help?" Mai asked.

"No."

Mai scowled. She turned her attention to Gene, who was now smiling.

"...talk to you later." He hung up. "Make extra, Yasuhara is joining us."

Oliver nodded and sifted more flour into the bowl.

"Everything okay?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't hate me," Gene admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for overreacting."

"It's fine, we all do it."

"No, we don't," Oliver contradicted. "I have never been so irrational."

"You just got upset because I didn't want to eat your food."

"She's got you there, Noll," Gene said with a laugh. "And why are you so keen to make her breakfast?"

Oliver ignored him.

Gene smirked at Mai, who kept her face neutral, unsure how to take this action. Why _was_ Oliver so keen to make her breakfast?

"Well?" Mai prompted in the hope that Oliver would explain himself. But he only shrugged and kept his focus on the food he was preparing. Mai sighed and gave up. Her new boss was a mystery.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this is a little late! But I have won Nanowrimo today! 50079 words woop! I feel like I ought to do something to celebrate... Anyone got any suggestions?**


	12. Chapter 12

After the drama of the party, Mai waited during breakfast for a declaration from either Gene or Yasuhara. But neither took the lead. Oliver drove Mai home and she spent the rest of the day texting Masako trying to find out what else had happened that evening.

On Monday morning, Mai left her flat for the bus but Oliver and Gene were waiting outside for her. She smiled and climbed into the back of their car with no arguments.

"Have a good Sunday?" Gene asked as Oliver pulled the car away from the curb.

"Yeah, went food shopping and caught up on some stuff," Mai replied. "You?"

"I…"

"He spent the whole of Sunday avoiding Yasuhara," Oliver answered.

"What? I thought they were over that?" Mai replied.

"No, apparently avoiding someone is the best way to get proposed to."

"Will you both leave me alone," Gene muttered. "I'm embarrassed okay?"

"Embarrassed that you got drunk and that the man you love still loves you even after you acted like a prat?" Mai asked. "You're ridiculous."

"That is what I said," Oliver said.

They dropped Gene off at the hospital and Mai took the passenger seat for the rest of the journey.

"Can we just lock them in a room until they sort it out?" Mai asked. "Or put those handcuffs of yours to good use?"

"I thought my use of them was perfectly good."

Mai frowned.

"But you used them to handcuff yourself to me?"

"We're here."

Oliver had parked without Mai even noticing. He climbed out of the car and strode away without waiting. Mai scrambled after him, tottering on four inch heels.

She misstepped.

One leg caught the other as her foot twisted sideways. Mai crumbled to the floor with a clatter. Her bag emptied onto the tarmac.

"Oww…"

With her left ankle throbbing, Mai reached for her belongings and forced them back into her bag. A horn blared.

Mai looked up and held up a hand apologetically.

"Sorry!" she said to the car, though the driver could not hear her. She tried to stand, released that putting weight on her left ankle _really_ hurt, and hopped as best she could to the path.

The car sped past further into the car park.

Mai pulled her heels off and limped into the building. By the time she reached the lift, she could put a bit of weight on her left leg.

When the doors opened at her floor, Mai shuffled out only to see Oliver standing at her desk and tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming!" she called. "Sorry!"

"Why are you limping?" Oliver demanded.

"I fell over," Mai muttered. "I think I twisted my ankle, it'll be fine."

Oliver sighed. His chest heaved with the effort of it. Then he walked towards Mai and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm fine! Put me down!"

Oliver ignored Mai's protests and carried her to his office amid stares from other people on the floor. Oliver kicked the office door shut behind him and placed Mai down in a chair.

"Why did you fall?" he asked as he bent down to inspect Mai's ankle.

"I—"

"Was it the stilts?"

Mai's cheeks gave her away.

"I'm just not used to wearing them!"

"I ban you from wearing them."

"But Ayako—"

Oliver stood abruptly. He walked around his desk to his phone and dialled a number. Mai watched as he put the receiver to his ear.

"Mai Taniyama will not be wearing heels."

He hung up.

"Was that Ayako?"

Oliver did not reply, but instead reached into a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. He rummaged inside it and produced a tubular bandage.

"Oliver, really, I'm fine!" Mai insisted.

"Mai, who is the doctor here?"

Mai pouted. Oliver slid the bandage over her foot and up her calf. He folded one end over so the bandage was double layered over the problematic area. He then pulled his own chair around and placed her foot on it.

"That fits," he mused. "Leave it there."

He then picked his phone up again and called another number.

"Gene. I need you to bring a pair of crutches over. And a presentation on why heels should be banned."

Mai could not hear Gene's words on the other end of the phonecall.

"I'll send someone over with a car."

He hung up.

"Stay," he ordered.

"I'm not a dog."

"I know you're not. A dog wouldn't argue back."

Oliver strode out of his office, leaving Mai stranded on a chair. He returned five minutes later with a bag of ice, which he placed on Mai's ankle after stripping it of the tubular bandage.

"You have a minor sprain, you are going to need to rest this and Gene is going to bring over crutches for your personal use until I declare your injury better. If the tubular bandage does not suffice, I will arrange for a cast."

"Really, I think you're—"

"Mai."

"Fine." Mai rolled her eyes. "But I can't work from here, am I allowed—"

"No."

"But—"

"You can use my computer. But you need to keep your foot elevated," Oliver said. He rolled Mai in her chair so that she faced his computer.

"But don't you need—"

"No."

Mai gave up arguing. She logged in and began to check her emails. Meanwhile, Oliver bustled about between his office and the two conference rooms leading off it on either side of a bookcase.

"Mai, call Ayako and instruct her to come to my office now."

Mai looked up to see Oliver dart into a conference room. She sighed and picked up the phone to comply with his instruction.

Ten minutes later, the office began a whole lot busier. Oliver instructed Gene and Ayako into one conference room and Yasuhara into the other. He pulled some keys from his pocket and checked that one fit in the door. Mai frowned, but did not ask. She knew he would not answer.

Once satisfied with his work, Oliver opened his mouth to call for tea, then spotted Mai at his desk.

"Do you want tea?" he asked.

"Please."

Oliver returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea, which he placed on the desk before lifting Mai's hurt ankle up so he could slip into the chair underneath it.

"Why have you left Yasuhara in that room?" Mai asked a few minutes later.

"Because I need him there. I told him to stay and he will."

"Why do you need him there though?"

"To sort this whole business out."

Mai rolled her eyes and gave up trying to make sense of the topic. She sipped at her tea and replied to a few more emails.

"Why are you the CEO?" she asked some time later. "Like, why you and not Gene? I presume it's an inherited job?"

"Our parents wanted to keep the company in the family. Gene is better with people than I am, and made the better doctor to the general populace. This leaves me in charge of other matters."

"Did you want it?"

"The position?" Oliver asked for clarification and when Mai nodded he shrugged.

Mai's brows knitted together.

"Did you want to spend more time treating patients?"

"No."

"Then—"

"I wanted to research. But it was not to be." Oliver rearranged the ice on Mai's ankle.

"But surely if you told your parents that that's—"

"No, Mai. I owe them a great deal. I can research in my own time," Oliver argued. "I understand their want to keep the company in the family."

Mai hummed as she thought.

"Maybe, once Yasuhara and Gene get married, then Yasuhara can take over so you can research! Then it'll still be in the family, sort of…"

Oliver's lips twitched.

"Yasuhara is good at his job, he would be wasted in any position but the one he holds."

Before Mai could argue further, Ayako stormed out of one of the conference rooms. She took one look at Mai, snorted most ungracefully and left, slamming the door behind her. Gene joined Oliver and Mai with a sigh.

"How is your ankle? I left the crutches by your desk, but perhaps I should have brought them in."

"It's fine, Oliver's overreacting I'm sure!"

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry," Gene said. "Is that all, Noll?"

Oliver stood up, replacing Mai's foot on the chair.

"Might I have a word?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the other conference room.

"Sure."

Gene walked into said room and Oliver shut the door behind him, withdrew the key from his pocket and locked it.

"That's a health and safety violation," Mai pointed out.

"It wouldn't be if they stopped being pathetic."

Oliver sat back down, resting Mai's foot on his lap once again.

"How are they being pathetic?"

"After I dropped you off on Saturday, I returned home to find them both skirting around the topic for the next six hours. It was pathetic."

"Do you think locking them in will work?" Mai asked.

"Well you suggested it, I presumed you understood people better than I do."

Mai started at this, somewhat surprised.

"I meant it as a joke," she mumbled, "But if it works… When will you unlock it?"

Oliver shrugged.

"I don't want to open it too soon. I don't want to see… We won't be using that room for the rest of the day. Not until the cleaners have been anyway."

"Ewww, I don't want to think about that."

"I can promise you it is worse when one of the people involved looks exactly like you," Oliver muttered.

"You've walked in on them before?"

"Not by choice, I assure you," Oliver insisted. He picked up the remainder of his tea and downed it.

"You should do it back to him."

"What?"

"Make out with someone in front of Gene so he sees how weird it is, then he might be more considerate of his make-out spots," Mai said.

Oliver smirked and raised an eyebrow at Mai.

"Are you offering yourself up to complete this suggestion of yours?"

Mai's eyes widened in realisation.

"No! I didn't mean— I mean— Not that you're not— I— I'm going to shut up now."

Her cheeks now bright red, Mai hid behind her mug and wished she were capable of running away.

Mai was saved any further embarrassment by the phone ringing. Oliver answered it on speakerphone.

"Hello."

"Noll, let us out, this isn't funny," Gene's voice replied.

"Are you engaged yet?" Oliver asked in a bored voice.

"What?"

"Gene," Mai butted in, "Do you want to marry Yasuhara?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well, yes, but—"

"And Yasuhara, do you want to marry Gene?"

"Of course," Yasuhara replied.

"Then will one of you take the lead and get on with it, please?" Oliver finished.

"But I don't have a ring to give him!" Yasuhara complained.

"If you make the agreement now, I will give you the rest of the day off and a bonus to find a ring," Oliver stated. "I am that fed up of this folly."

He hung up and sighed.

"They're exhausting."

Mai giggled a little.

"And it's not even ten o'clock."

Oliver sighed again.

"What do we have for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"A meeting with Lin after lunch with regards to the new hospital, he wants to finalise the planning application stuff. Then…" Mai flicked through the calendar. "You've got something that you put in about emails?"

Oliver stood up yet again, placing Mai's foot back on the chair and leant over her to read his own calendar entry.

"Log out."

Mai complied and Oliver logged in. He opened his email account, all the while still stood, leaning over his personal assistant. Mai did not shrink away from him, instead, she breathed him in. She closed her eyes and relaxed before realising exactly how creepy she was being.

"Do you want me to move?" she asked quickly.

"No. You seemed to be enjoying yourself there."

Mai screwed up her face in embarrassment. Oliver finished typing his reply to an email. He walked back to the door of the conference room and unlocked it as quietly as possible. He then reapplied the tubular bandage and helped Mai to her feet. She frowned. He kept an arm around her until they exited the office and he could hand Mai the crutches so she could support herself.

"Do you have any other shoes?"

"Not with me," Mai answered. "Usually I do but I forgot…"

"I'm starting to think you just like me carrying you."

Mai pouted in indignation.

"I do not!"

"You don't like me carrying you?" Oliver asked, one eyebrow raised.

Mai's pout did not fade. Instead of answering, she began to hop her way to the lift, aided by her crutches.

"And where do you think you're going?" Oliver called after her.

"I… I don't know!" Mai stepped into the lift and stuck a crutch into the doorway to hold them open. "Are you coming?"

She fixed Oliver with hopeful eyes and he paused for a moment, cocking his head to one side before giving the slightest of smiles.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for this being late, I've had a bit of a bad weekend... I hope you like this chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going?" Mai asked as Oliver put the car into gear and drove out of the car park.

"You dragged us from the office, I should be asking you," Oliver replied.

"I'm not the one driving the car."

"Well then we'll start by finding you some suitable shoes."

Mai decided not to argue, but let Oliver drive them into town and park up closer to the shopping centre. He helped her out of the car and onto her crutches, conscious of the fact that she had no shoes on.

"Where does good shoes for females?" Oliver asked.

"Uh…" Mai glanced down the high street. "New Look is reasonably cheap—"

"I said good, not cheap."

"I… I don't know, I usually have to consider the price before anything else," Mai admitted.

Oliver sighed and began down the street. He glanced into every shop until he found one that he liked and directed Mai inside. Mai did not recognise the boutique, but almost blanched at the size of the price tags.

"Oliver, I can't aff—"

"I am paying as compensation for your accident."

"But that was my fau—"

"Ayako's fault for her insistence on stilts," Oliver stated. "You are on company time and so please listen to your boss."

Mai pouted and Oliver sighed.

"No matter how much you pout at me, I am not going to kiss you."

"I— I wasn't pouting!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Mai. He continued through the boutique to the shoes and picked out some flats and some brogues.

"What size are you?"

"A three?"

"You don't sound very certain."

"Well," Mai started, "It does depend on the shop somewhat."

Oliver showed his selection to the assistant and asked for a size three. Mai took a seat and waited for the assistant to return, having accepted her fate. Oliver, meanwhile, began to stroll around the shop.

The shop assistant returned and Mai tried the various pairs of shoes on. She liked two of the pairs and put them to one side. Despite the bandage on her foot, the left shoe fit as long as she did not tie it too tight.

"Mai, try this on."

Mai looked around to see Oliver holding up a dress. It was mint green with white polka dots. It had long arms and pleated skirt with a Peter Pan collar.

Mai opened her mouth to argue, but Oliver sent her a stern look. She accepted it and hooked it onto her crutches so she could hop to the changing rooms.

She tried on the dress, twirling on her good heel to see the effect of the skirt flying out.

"Oliver," she called through the curtain, "Do you want to see?"

But there was no response. Perhaps he was still looking around. She took the dress off and put her own clothes back on. She left the changing rooms to find him waiting with two shoe boxes.

He took the dress from Mai and walked up to the till to pay. Five minutes later, they were returning to the car, Mai now wearing one of her new pairs of shoes.

"Thank you."

Oliver nodded in reply. He held the door open for her and closed it once Mai had swung her feet inside. He then walked around the car and climbed in on the drivers side.

"Where are we going now?" Mai asked.

Oliver started the engine and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"I'm rather peckish," he admitted. "How about a late lunch?"

"Sure."

Mai watched their surroundings, looking for places she recognised as Oliver drove. A frown started to grow on her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Guess."

"Are we… Are we going back to your place?" There was a slight edge to Mai's voice that betrayed her nerves.

"We are on company time and therefore you cannot argue with me cooking for you now."

Mai laughed, the tension escaping her body.

"Why are you so insistent on this?"

Oliver did not answer immediately. He parked the car and waited for a moment before speaking.

"I think it is because you keep fighting it. For no good reason, I might add."

Mai pouted at her boss.

"You keep doing that," he commented. Mai scowled and attempted to make her face from a neutral expression. "You must really want a kiss…"

Mai spluttered and opened her mouth to argue, but Oliver had already gotten out of the car. Instead of opening her door for her, he walked straight towards the building. Mai scowled again and made her own way.

As she came up behind Oliver, Mai seriously considered _accidently_ hitting him with her crutches.

She didn't. He had just bought her shoes and a dress. And he was about to make her lunch.

"I am too nice," she muttered under her breath.

Oliver evidently did not hear her, but let them in and kicked off his shoes. He began to roll up his sleeves. Mai slipped off her own shoes and straightened up both pairs by placing them on the rack by the door.

"What are you going to cook?" Mai asked as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I haven't decided yet," Oliver replied as he opened the fridge. "Perhaps bolognese…"

Mai watched Oliver work at cutting up onions and crushing garlic. He cooked with a quiet look of serenity on his face. After a while, Mai stood up and assisted. She cleared away the peelings and stirred the mixture in the pan.

"We never told Lin we weren't coming!" Mai suddenly realised. "Oh shit! He's going to go—"

"I phoned him while you were trying on the dress," Oliver interrupted. "I told him we would be out of the office for the rest of the day."

Mai relaxed.

"Sorry. It's just I don't think Lin likes me very much and—"

"He does not dislike you, he just does not show his feelings," Oliver supplied. "Or at least, that is what Gene says."

"Do you disagree?"

"I think Lin shows an appropriate amount of emotion."

Mai smiled.

"You would."

Oliver frowned and rounded on Mai. She stood with her back against the counter, eyes suddenly wide and staring up at Oliver.

"And what do you mean by that?" Oliver asked in a soft voice.

"Well, you… You aren't the most expressive person," Mai mumbled, looking away.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, it, um, it makes it hard to know what you're thinking sometimes."

Mai looked back up at Oliver. Was he closer than before? Or was she imagining it?

His eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"And what sort of clarification would you like?"

Mai bit her lip.

"I…"

One of Oliver's hands tipped Mai's chin upwards and he lowered himself towards her. She watched his focus change entirely to her lips. Mai stopped breathing. She closed her eyes, waiting for the contact. Her body trembling with anticipation.

For the smallest moment, Mai thought she felt contact.

But the door had burst open and Oliver had sprung away from her. When she opened her eyes, he was stirring the bolognese with his back to her.

"Oliver! You're home! Mai! Guess what!" Gene shouted, Yasuhara following in his wake.

"You finally got engaged?" Oliver asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yes! Look!"

Mai turned to see both young men holding up engagement rings.

"Congratulations!" Mai said, she hopped around to admire them and to hug her two friends. "I'm so happy for you. Who finally did it then?"

"Yasuhara did, of course," Gene said. "But we chose the rings together."

"I'm surprised we didn't see you," Mai said. "We were just in town."

"Looking at engagement rings?"

Mai flushed red.

"No! Replacing my shoes!"

"Ooh," Gene said, "Good point. Those heels, as good as your legs looked, were ridiculous. You should have seen the look on Ayako's face when I finished the presentation."

"Why?"

"Well I included lots of pictures of deformed feet… She looked about ready to puke!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai spotted Oliver smirking.

"Talking of Ayako," Mai mumbled. "What are you two going to do about her stupid policy?"

"Oh I have a plan for that," Yasuhara said. "Masako has been very helpful."

Despite Mai's enquiries, Yasuhara gave no more clues.

"I will sack her if she causes too much of a problem," Oliver stated.

"No, I don't think that is necessary," Yasuhara replied. "She's a good person at heart, just misguided in a few areas."

"What are you cooking?" Gene asked.

"Bolognese, do you want some? I'm about to cook the pasta."

"Yeah, why not?"

Mai retook her seat at the breakfast bar, her heart rate had just about returned to normal. Gene took a seat beside her.

"Are you alright, Mai? You look a little flushed."

"I— I was just standing right near the hob before you came in, that's all. I just got a bit hot."

"From the hob?"

"Yes!"

"Mai?" Gene asked.

"Yes?"

"It's an induction hob," Oliver supplied. "It does not get hot."

Mai opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Gene's face lit up as Yasuhara came to stand behind him.

"Oh my! Did we interrupt something?"

"We did," Yasuhara agreed. "What were you two up to?"

Mai buried her head in her hands.

"Noll, we're you trying to take poor young Mai's innocence?" Gene demanded, standing up and rounding on his brother in mock violence. "How could you do that to your poor innocent assistant?"

"I should leave," Mai insisted, making to get up.

"You're on company time, Mai, you will stay right there," Oliver muttered as he portioned out the correct quantity of pasta.

Mai sank back onto the stool.

"Besides, I think we should be the ones leaving," Gene said. "Let you two lovebirds get on with whatever you were doing…"

"We were just cooking!" Mai said.

"Cooking? Oh really? Oliver, were you just _cooking_?" Gene asked.

"I don't see what we were doing is any of your business," Oliver replied.

"Oooh, defensive," Yasuhara commented. "Is our Big Boss embarrassed?"

"The only thing I am embarrassed about is hiring a big a prat as you," Oliver muttered. "Now if you want to keep your job, why don't you go and set the table?"

"Yes sir!" Yasuhara saluted, then laughed and wandered around to the dining table.

"Noll and Mai, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Mai, please hit Gene with your crutches."

"I—" Mai began to protest.

"But if she did that, she might have to kiss it better and then someone might get jealous," Gene said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I think asking someone else to kiss you on the day you got engaged might make your fiancé jealous," Oliver muttered.

"I don't mind," Yasuhara called through, his laughter evident in his voice.

Oliver scowled.

"I really think I should go," Mai mumbled.

"No! Don't go," Gene said, his voice changing in quality. "I'm sorry, I took it too far."

"It's fine," Mai insisted. "I just—"

"Please don't leave! I let my emotions get the better of me, I promise, no more teasing!"

Mai did not look convinced, but did not leave either.

"Gene, will you drain the pasta?" Oliver asked.

Gene jumped up to help while Oliver found four pasta bowls from the cupboard. A few minutes later, they were all eating in silence. Yasuhara took it upon himself to start a new topic.

"So we were thinking about a winter wedding," he mused.

"That's only six months away, is that enough time?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we tell Luella, she'll be on it. But it has other benefits too!"

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"He means that we have to take a certain amount of time off at Christmas anyway, so why not use that annual leave to good effect. Also, holidays can be cheaper in winter…"

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"I want to go and see the northern lights," Yasuhara said. "But Gene was saying we should go somewhere further afield."

"Yeah, like a remote island where I get you all to myself," Gene said.

"You could go to one of the islands in Scotland and fulfil both of those requirements," Oliver pointed out.

"A hot remote island—"

"It doesn't need to be hot if you want an excuse to take your clothes off," Oliver muttered. "The best way to share body heat is through skin contact."

"He's got a point," Yasuhara said.

"Yeah, but won't all the places that have the northern lights also have all the lapland Santa crap?" Mai asked. "So it'll be expensive?"

"Yeah, good point… This is tough."

"Maybe we should go somewhere romantic?" Yasuhara suggested. "Like Paris? Or Venice?"

"There is a medical conference in Venice in December if you want to coincide the two trips," Oliver suggested.

Mai laughed at his suggestion.

They finished their meal and Oliver drove Mai home. They did not talk in the car at all, until the very end, when Oliver stated he was giving her the rest of the day off despite it only being two thirty. Mai decided not to argue, but to spend her time catching up on some of her favourite series under the guise of resting her foot.

Yet no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the laptop in front of her, Mai's mind kept wandering back to Oliver's kitchen.

He _had_ been about to kiss her. For definite. Which meant he liked her, right?

* * *

 **Author's note: So there are 3 more chapters... Which just about gets me to the end of the year! And by then I'll have to start releasing my Nanowrimo story... I kind of want to give you some snapshots of it but I should probably finish editing it first!**

 **And by that, I mean start editing it...**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mai dressed with extra care the next morning, determined to face Oliver later that day and find out once and for all to find out what was going on between them.

However when she arrived at work, she was highjacked by Masako.

"Honestly, you will want to see this," Masako insisted as she half dragged Mai towards the lift. "Ayako found out about Gene and Yasuhara's engagement! Honestly, the office couldn't keep it quiet! All the gossips on our floor were alternating between being happy for them and how scandalous a _gay_ marriage is, even in this day and age!"

They walked into the lift and Masako hit the button for two floors down.

"Right—"

"And you look cute today!" Masako went on. "I love your dress!"

"Thanks, it's—"

The doors pinged open.

"Ooh look they're already in there! Come on!"

Masako continued to drag Mai towards Ayako's office. Mai almost tripped several times, despite no longer wearing heels. They stopped briefly outside of the office and listened.

"—and so I have no option but to fire—"

Masako burst in, Mai following.

"I would stop right there!" Masako pulled several printed photographs from an envelope. Where had she been hiding that? Mai did not have time to ponder the answer. "These are from the office party."

She threw them on the desk.

Mai spotted both Yasuhara and Gene smirk. She glanced down at the evidence and smiled. They were photographs of Ayako and Madoka making out.

"I think trying to fire someone for something you've done yourself is a little—"

"Madoka is not a company employee," Ayako said quickly, her face almost as red as her hair.

"No, she is one of our long term business partners, however," Yasuhara said. "Which is arguably worse."

"And you didn't stop there," Masako continued. "Did you?"

"What?" Mai started. Ayako had kissed someone else too? Or did Masako mean she'd gone further than just kissing?

Yasuhara and Gene appeared just as intrigued.

Masako pulled out another photograph and everyone else's mouth fell open.

A photograph of Ayako making out with—

"Lin?!" Gene exclaimed. "But I thought he liked—"

Masako pulled out the final photograph of Ayako, Madoka and Lin all being very _busy_ with each other in the corner of the office.

"Oh my…" Yasuhara moaned. "I didn't think Lin had it in him! Wow…"

Ayako now resembled a beetroot.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"We want you to drop this ridiculous policy of no office romances," Masako stated clearly.

"Or perhaps, lessen it to no inappropriate behaviour during office hours," Yasuhara suggested. "I don't want to watch other people making out on my lunch break."

"Spoilsport," Gene muttered. Yasuhara and Mai both rolled their eyes at him.

"Well?" Masako asked. "Do you accept our terms?"

"This is blackmail you know," Ayako stated, her usual colour returning.

"Yup," Yasuhara said, grinning. "But this really is in your best interests."

"Fine."

"Excellent."

The meeting dispersed. Yasuhara and Gene left together as Yasuhara planned on giving Gene a lift back to the hospital. Masako turned on her — reduced height — heel and walked out, leaving the photos on Ayako's desk.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked.

Ayako gathered the photographs together and locked them in a drawer before flopping into her chair and resting her head in her hands.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"That's what someone who wasn't fine would say," Mai pointed out.

"And it's also what someone who was fine would say," Ayako spat.

"You know, Oliver offered to fire you," Mai mumbled. "But the others said that they knew you were a good person deep down. They didn't want you fired. They reckon you're going through a rough patch and taking it out on people here." Mai shrugged. "I don't know if you are or not, but if you ever want to talk, we're all here to listen."

Mai turned to leave and made it to the door before Ayako spoke.

"I'm sorry about your ankle."

Mai smiled back at her and then made her way back to her own desk.

However the drama was not done for the day. When she arrived, Mai noted that Oliver's office door was slightly open. She was about to go and offer him tea when she caught what the voices inside were talking about.

"—really care about her? Do you Noll? I've never ever seen you act this way with anyone," Gene's voice was saying.

Mai crept closer to the door.

"Why does it matter to you?" Oliver's curt voice replied.

"Because Mai is a decent person! That's why! Now answer me, once and for all, do you care about her? Or is this all some ploy…" Gene's voice faltered. "Is this a ploy to keep an assistant for longer than a week? Is that it?"

Oliver did not reply, so Gene prompted him.

"Oliver. Tell me you aren't—"

"Masako suggested it," Oliver said. "She said that if I was nice to Mai that she would—"

"So you've been trying to seduce her?" Gene's voice was incredulous. "You realise how—"

"She is apt at her job and—"

"You bastard! You will stop this right now!" Gene was almost shouting but it barely registered with Mai.

"The solution to the problem is working—"

"You realise she could sue you over this? Even if you ignore ethics! You are using your position of authority over her and treating her like she means nothing! How could you do that Oliver?"

"Are you going to tell Luella?"

"That's what you're worried about?" There was a pause. "Stop it right now, start treating her like a normal human being and I won't tell Luella."

"You're disappointed in me," Oliver's voice sounded more curious than upset.

"Damn right I am."

Loud steps echoed through the room as Gene barged towards the door. He opened it to find Mai, frozen on the spot, staring at him.

"Mai!" Gene's eyes widened in fear. "How much did you hear?"

"I… Uh… I should leave."

"Mai, you are on company time, you are not allowed to leave," Oliver's voice said from behind Gene.

Mai bit her lip and shivered, though it was not particularly cold.

"I quit."

"No, Mai," Gene held his hands up, "No, don't quit!"

"I quit," Mai repeated. "Here, have your crutches back."

She pulled them off her arms and pushed them towards Gene, who caught them automatically. Mai then pulled off the tubular bandage from her foot and threw that at him too. She hobbled to her desk and picked up her bag and started towards the lift.

"Mai, please!" Gene begged. "Don't—"

"Let her go," Oliver ordered.

Mai felt tears rushing to her eyes, but she did not look around. Instead, she let the tears fall. They ran down her face and soaked the front of her dress. She shuffled from the lift, whimpering from the pain in her ankle and from the ache in her chest.

"Stupid, _stupid_ Mai," she hissed to herself.

She left the building, ignoring the questions from the receptionist. The street was bustling with people going about their lives. No one paid any attention to the young woman crying and limping.

Mai found herself outside a pharmacists. She pushed the door open and quickly located the first aid kits. She chose a new tubular bandage that looked similar to the one she wore before.

"Are you alright, dear?" the lady at the till asked.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts," Mai replied. It was not a lie, after all. "I sprained it and then my support thing broke so…"

"I'm surprised you're not on crutches," the lady commented as she scanned Mai's purchase.

"I thought it was better so was trying without."

"You should wait until it's properly better before that. But I understand, my son was just the same when he broke his leg. He was so impatient to be running around like a normal kid again."

Mai wondered for a moment just how young this woman thought she was. She paid, slipped on the bandage and left the shop. Checking the change in her purse, Mai cursed. She no longer had a job. Could she afford the bus?

Was home really that far away?

Her ankle throbbed. She winced with every step.

Ten minutes later, Mai was sat on the first of the two buses home. Trapped in her thoughts, she could not help but replay every intimate moment between herself and Oliver.

How had she been fooled by his acting? How had she not seen through it? Everyone else had said that he was weird and offish and yet…

And yet she thought she'd been different. That they'd had a connection…

More tears welled in her eyes and she blinked, letting them fall. The old ladies sitting opposite her tutted. Where was her stiff upper lip? Honestly. Here she was inconveniencing people with her noisy crying…

When she finally got home, Mai pulled off the stupid dress and threw it into a corner. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and found the slouchiest, ugliest clothes she owned to wear.

To add to her general state of distress, Mai managed to spill half the sugar in the bag on the floor when she attempted to make tea. She left it where it fell.

Once she had run out of tears to cry, Mai opened up her laptop and began the all too familiar process of looking for a job. But she got no further than putting in her search criteria when—

 _Knock knock._

Mai ignored it. She did not care who it was, she had no interest in seeing anyone.

 _Knock knock._

"Go away!"

"Mai, let me in!"

It was Masako.

Mai sighed and pushed her laptop aside. She climbed up off her bed and limped through to the front door. She put the chain on the latch and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Come back to work," Masako insisted.

"I quit."

"That doesn't matter," Masako argued.

"Oh doesn't it? Do you know what—"

"Yes, I know but—"

"It's your fault! You told him to be _nice_ to me and so he… He…" The tears had returned in full force. "Just go away."

"I thought we were friends."

"So did I," Mai spat. "But then it turns out that everyone was only nice to me so that I wouldn't leave. Well I won't do it! I won't be treated like that! I don't deserve that!"

She slammed the door in Masako's face and sank to the floor. She balled her eyes out. Sobbing hysterically until her throat was painfully dry. Mai crawled to the kitchen, through the mess of sugar, and poured herself some water.

She drank the entire mug before crawling to her bed. She slammed the laptop lid down and pulled the duvet over herself.

Mai closed her eyes and willed herself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. For a moment, she forgot everything in her sleepiness. But as her eyes scanned down the messages…

 **Masako: Please come back!**

 **Masako: Mai, I genuinely thought he liked you. He's an arsehole for the way he treated you!**

 **Masako: Gene has offered you a position at the hospital.**

 **Masako: Ayako has just found out and now she's giving him a right bollocking.**

 **Masako: We're kind of all listening in but I'm not sure she's quite as effective as Gene.**

 **Masako: Gene has offered to tell Luella, then he'll really be in the shit.**

 **Masako: Mai, please reply.**

 **Masako: Mai, I'm going to come and wait outside your door later until you let me in, I swear.**

 **Masako: Mai, I'm leaving now. Please let me in, I care about you!**

 **Masako: Mai, I'm outside, please let me in!**

Before Mai could even try and respond to any of these messages, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and hit 'accept'.

"Hello?" she croaked, her voice dry.

"Are you letting me in or am I bashing this door down?"

"Masako… Please, just let me sleep…"

"Hmmm," Masako pretended to think about it for a moment. "No."

"I hate you."

"Well hate me after you've let me in."

Mai hung up, groaned and limped to the door. She let Masako in and walked through to the living area. She flopped onto the sofa and waited for Masako to catch her up.

But Masako did not come through straight away. Mai listened to her bustle in the kitchen.

"What happened to the sugar?" Masako called through.

"It jumped out of the packet."

"I'll just—"

"Leave it."

Masako cleared it up anyway. She joined Mai with two cups of tea and handed one over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Masako asked. Mai shook her head. "Okay, no problem. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," Mai mumbled.

"No problem."

* * *

 **Author's note: So today is my Birthday! So you're not allowed to send me any mean reviews! Only nice ones! Even though this chapter is super angsty... oops!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gene had not spoken to Oliver in two days, ever since Mai had left. He had not even come home, preferring to stay with Yasuhara. Oliver told himself that it was because they were engaged now, but he knew that to be a lie.

Gene was disgusted with him.

And that was starting to bother Oliver. Not because of his own actions towards Mai, but because of the lies he had told his brother.

It had begun as a way to keep his new assistant. An assistant whose name he had deigned to memorise and who seemed capable of carrying out her duties. An assistant who had contributed to meetings with new ideas and enthusiasm. An assistant who got on with everyone in the office without even trying.

An assistant who had not listened to the gossip.

An assistant who had given him a chance…

Oliver shook his head to rid his brain of these useless thoughts. It didn't matter that he cared for Mai. It didn't matter that he had lied to Gene. It didn't matter that his stupid pride wouldn't let him admit that he cared for someone else.

It didn't matter.

A knock on the door alerted Oliver's attention.

"Come in."

He looked up to see Masako Hara walk in.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Ayako is still too pissed at you to come in here with her suggestions for Mai's replacement so I offered to do the deed for her," Masako replied, unbothered by his tone.

"If she is incapable of doing her job then—"

"Really? You're going to get rid of someone else who is actually capable of doing their job?" Masako countered. "The knowledge of this incident is currently limited to about five people and so if you want to keep it that way, I suggest that you stop threatening to sack people. Because a lot more people would walk out if they knew."

Oliver scowled.

Masako walked towards the desk and dumped the CVs of several applicants on his desk.

"We had to up the salary again," she muttered. "But I suppose that doesn't bother you."

Oliver ignored this, instead he picked up the CVs and scanned them.

"This one cannot spell," he threw it in the bin, "This one is an advocate for—"

"Let me guess, none of them are suitable?" Masako said, rolling her eyes. "Let me guess again, that the only possible suitable person is Mai Taniyama."

Oliver scowled again.

"She's not coming back, Oliver," Masako stated. "I have spoken to her. I asked her to come back. I told her Gene would give her a job at the hospital, in the admin side, she refused it all. She was talking last night about moving back north, because it's cheaper. Once her contract on the flat she's renting is up—"

"But the company paid for six months of—"

"Which, as soon as she quit, was revoked," Masako interrupted. "Finance have already dealt with it. She received her pay yesterday."

Oliver threw the rest of the CVs in the bin.

"I don't need a PA."

Masako sighed, loudly and pointedly.

"If the way I run my business is that infuriating to you," Oliver said, "Why don't you leave? I am sure you are more than capable of finding another position, given your experience."

"Because believe it or not, I work for this company for reasons other than you," Masako countered. "I believe in the work the hospital does and I want it to succeed, irregardless of who sits in the CEO chair." Oliver rolled his eyes. "I also know the truth."

Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"That you're a liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver turned further away from Masako, trying to focus on his computer, a book, a piece of paper. Anything but her words.

"You're an idiot."

"Insulting me—"

"Just admit you actually like her to Gene. He'll forgive you."

"I don't—"

"Yes, you do. Let's face it, Oliver, you would not have put this much effort into something unless you cared. You've never cared about keeping a PA before and nothing changed about the position. You put effort in because you like Mai."

"I don't—"

"And you need to apologise to her too," Masako went on. "I don't know if she'll forgive you. But if you don't, she won't. If you do… Well, there is a small chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't care about her, so I doubt you care."

Masako turned on her heel to leave. She heard Oliver's chair creak as he shifted.

"Masako, what do you know?"

"I know that you don't deserve her," Masako called over her shoulder. "That you really don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Oliver spat.

"I'm not her type."

Masako shut the door behind her, leaving Oliver once again alone with his thoughts. He frowned at the door, then relaxed his facial features.

It didn't matter.

He did not need a PA. Before long, he will have spent more time without one than with one anyway. Mai would get a new job and be happy elsewhere. He would not have to think about her or worry about her or see her get flustered or…

Sighing, Oliver filtered through a few folders on his computer, printed a document and collected his belongings together. He stopped off at Lin's office on the way out, sharing his intention of working from home.

Lin did not comment, but nodded and so Oliver was on his way.

He did not drive home.

He drove to Mai's apartment and parked up outside. Oliver did not get out of the car. He was in no hurry. He could wait here all day. Why not?

The car was comfortable after all.

Well, comfortable for a tiny yellow box.

A nagging voice, that sounded awfully like Gene, appeared in Oliver's head.

 _What are you waiting for?_

Oliver had no answer for this. Or rather, no _good_ reason.

He got out of the car with his bag in hand. Oliver locked the car and headed up to Mai's apartment. Standing outside her door, he raised his hand, took a deep breath and knocked.

Mai took extraordinarily long to reply to his knock.

"Masako I thought you weren't coming until…"

Mai trailed off as she realised who was standing before her. Oliver watched her face fall. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again and shaking her head.

Mai began to close the door, but Oliver jammed his foot in the opening.

"Leave me alone," Mai whispered.

"I need you to sign some paperwork."

"What?" Mai sighed. "Then hand it over and I'll drop it off. I don't want to talk to you."

"It'll take two minutes."

"I will call the police."

"Mai," Oliver looked away, "I owe you an explanation and—"

"I don't care. Just go away."

"I lied to Gene!" Oliver almost shouted. Mai started and paused in her attempts to shut the door. "It was not all a ploy to keep you at work."

"What…?"

"It began as that but then I started to like your reactions."

Oliver expected Mai to soften, to understand, to do something other than—

"You enjoyed my reactions? You sick bastard! You got off on it and didn't even—"

"Because I like you! I had never liked someone like that before," Oliver spat. "I let my pride get in the way and I refused to admit that to Gene and so I lied. I hid behind my pride and arrogance and refusal to admit my emotions were real and valid."

Mai stepped back.

"And I'm supposed to just accept that?" she whispered. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"I—"

"No! No you have no idea! Because you've never liked someone like that before. You have no idea how it feels to have someone show interest in you when they have a position of authority over you and then when you like them back and you don't know how to deal with anything because it's new and scary and—"

"I have never had someone like me back for being myself," Oliver interrupted, his voice quiet compared to Mai's outburst. "Usually I have been mistaken for Gene."

If Mai was taken aback by this, she showed nothing of it on her face.

"As if you care about that anyway! I've heard the stories about you from before I arrived! You don't care for other people! You sacked people because they couldn't make tea or because they got pregnant! You're despicable!"

"I sacked Hirota because he was ill-suited to the job. He would have acknowledged that himself. And I have never sacked anyone for getting pregnant," Oliver said, his frown evident.

"I heard the women talking about Jackie or whatever her name was!"

"I gave Ms Grant five years pay in advance and a guaranteed position when she wanted to return for work and her child was in full time education. She did not want to miss out on motherhood because of her work."

Mai faltered.

"Oh…"

"I also gave her full access to our medical centres should she or her child need it for the duration of her time away. I believe Gene assigned our best maternity doctor to her case."

"Oh…"

"Mai, I like you. I want you to come back to work. You don't have to work with me but—"

"Just go away… Please."

Oliver sighed and removed his foot from the doorway.

"By the way," he mumbled, "That dress looked good on you."

Tears welled in Mai's eyes as she slammed the door in his face.

Oliver returned to the car. He started the engine, but did not put it into gear for a good few minutes. Eventually he found the energy to bother. In a numb state, Oliver made his way home and let himself in.

"You're home early."

Oliver looked up to see Gene sat on the sofa.

"Where is Yasuhara?"

"At work."

"Why are you here?"

Gene stood up and twisted his hands together.

"Masako told me some things." When Oliver didn't speak, Gene went on, "She told me that you actually like Mai and that you lied to me and… I guessed you were hurting."

"It's nothing."

"Noll…"

"It's fine. You should be at work."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You were justified in your actions," Oliver stated. "You did not know any different."

"But—"

"You should be at work."

"They'll manage without me," Gene insisted. "You need me."

"For what?"

"Emotional support?"

"I'm fine," Oliver stated.

"When are you going to stop lying to me?" Gene asked. "I want to help you."

Oliver looked away. He flicked off his shoes and dumped his bag on the nearest chair.

"I'm going to bed. Please return to work."

"But—"

"Gene, you have a job that you enjoy, don't waste that opportunity."

Oliver stalked past his twin and into his room. Luna looked up from her position atop his pillow. He stripped off his work wear and pulled on pyjamas before climbing into bed.

Luna jumped up and resettled on his lap.

Oliver absent-mindedly stroked the cat. Luna purred at his ministrations, tapping at his hand whenever he stopped. Outside, rain began to fall, splattering against the window as it attempted to drown everything within it's reach.

"You're alone," Oliver whispered. "And you're happy."

Luna rolled over onto her back and batted at Oliver's fingers. He knew better than to touch her stomach, and so scratched her ears instead.

"Perhaps it will be better this way."

Luna decided to attack his hand anyway. Oliver winced at the pain of her claws, but did not move his hand.

"Mai will move on and find someone worthy of—"

The front doorbell rang. Oliver frowned. Had Gene left yet? If not, he could get it but—

It rang again.

Oliver sighed. Luna jumped up off of him.

"Gene? Someone is at the door…"

When Gene did not reply, Oliver assumed he had left already. Were they expecting a delivery? Why else would someone knock at their door?

Oliver walked through the living area to the front door, kicked his own shoes to one side so the entrance looked vaguely respectable, and opened the door.

There, drenched from the rain, wincing and red faced, was Mai.

* * *

 **Author's note: "Hannah!" I hear you cry. "Hannah, you never update on a _Thursday!_ "**

 **No, I haven't lately. But my work colleague asked me very nicely today for another chapter this evening and seeing as she helped me so much today I figured I could possibly post a day early!**

 **So I have one more chapter and an epilogue left! And then I shall start posting my nanowrimo story, which is a regency AU! I should edit it a bit first I think... *shifty eyes***

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver's face betrayed no shock as he opened the door. Mai bit her lip so that she would not cry out from the throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Did you run the entire way here?" Oliver asked finally, his face still blank from lack of emotion.

Mai nodded.

"Why?"

"You said that I had to do some paperwork and you left without me doing it…" Mai answered lamely.

Oliver raised a single eyebrow.

"Really? You ran the entire way here for paperwork?"

Mai's face, if possible, became redder.

"I…" Mai shuffled her feet. "I want you to make me a promise."

Oliver frowned.

"What?"

"Promise that you won't lie about your feelings any more."

"I don't understand," Oliver stated. "What is the point in—"

"If you still want there to be some chance at an 'us' then I want you to promise that."

Mai balled up her fists, determined not to relent on this point.

"You… You still want there to be an 'us'?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"I promise not to lie about mine, if you promise to do likewise," Oliver said, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face.

"Deal."

"Well, then I _feel_ like it is incumbent upon me to inform you that running outside, in the rain, on a sprained ankle was utterly idiotic. Get inside now."

Mai scowled, but stepped inside. Oliver helped her out of her jacket, before scooping her up and carrying her through to the bathroom.

"I am going to find you dry clothes, stay here."

Mai waited patiently until Oliver returned with a set of his pyjamas and a clean towel. He then left her to change. Mai emerged from the bathroom with a pile of damp clothes. Oliver carried her once again to the sofa, ignoring her protests. He stole the damp clothes from her arms and threw them in the dryer.

"You are going to stay on that sofa until—"

"You can't make me," Mai pointed out.

"I am your doctor and so you will listen to my advice."

"You were only my doctor when I worked for you, which I don't any more so—"

"Oh, so you don't want your job back?"

"Well…" Mai faltered. "I— Maybe! But that's not the point."

Oliver perched on the side of the sofa and withdrew a tubular bandage from his pocket to replace the damp on Mai had removed.

"I will get Luna to sit on you," he threatened. "She won't like it if you get up."

He placed her foot down on a cushion and turned to face Mai.

"I can think of something else you could do to keep me here…" Mai whispered, her barely recovered cheeks flushing red again.

Oliver smirked.

"Oh really?"

Mai nodded. Oliver shuffled closer to her torso. She sat up a little straighter, leaning towards him. He licked his lips. She closed her eyes.

Her heart raced as she felt the shifting sofa beneath them. She felt the lightest brushing of their lips when—

"Oops! Sorry for interrupting! I just forgot my wallet."

Both Mai and Oliver looked around to see Gene standing in the doorway. Frustration welled in Mai's stomach.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I will survive without my wallet," Gene said quickly, backing away. He shut the door behind him, but Mai's attention had already returned to Oliver.

"Um. Oh screw it."

She pressed her lips against his.

"Did that live up to expectations?" Oliver asked when they broke apart.

"I'm afraid I was otherwise too distracted to make an assessment."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I think you just want to repeat the action," Oliver accused.

"Maybe," Mai admitted, smiling. "Do you have any complaints?"

"Studies have been done that show that kissing and other physical intimacy reduces pain due to the adrenaline and endorphins that are—"

"Are you telling me that kissing you is going to make my ankle hurt less?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

She kissed him again.

"For the pain, you see… I have to…"

Oliver gave a low chuckle, and then returned to treating his patient.

* * *

Some time later, when stomachs began to rumble, Oliver cooked them dinner. They ate on the sofa so that Mai did not have to move.

"Do you want your job back?" Oliver asked. "It's yours if you want it."

"I… Is it appropriate? If there is an us?"

"If? I thought we established there was an us," Oliver stated. "Or were you just using me for pain medication?"

"Oh shush. You know what I mean."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be acceptable. As long as we adhere to keeping personal and private life separate."

"And you'd be okay with that?" Mai asked.

"Of course."

Mai smiled.

"Then I would like a pay raise."

"Oh really?" Oliver asked.

"Just up to the nearest thousand," Mai hastened to add, "It just bugs me that it's a random number and not a nice round one…"

"I'm sure we can accommodate that."

"Then I suppose I'll come back to work tomorrow."

"No."

"No?" Mai asked, frowning.

"We're taking the week off."

"We are?"

"Yes. You need to rest that ankle. You won't do that at work."

"Okay," Mai conceded that point, "But why do you need to take the week off?"

"To ensure you stay put," Oliver said, standing up to take their empty plates to the kitchen. "And to administer any pain medication as needed."

* * *

When they returned to work on Monday, a few people questioned their absence.

"I was resting my ankle," Mai replied to every entreaty on her wellbeing. "Oliver insisted because I wouldn't rest when at work…"

This was not a lie so Mai felt no guilt in speaking it aloud. Her 'quitting' had not been widely known, any rumours were thought to be just that, rumours. After all, Mai had survived longer than any other PA before her… Surely she wouldn't quit now?

Oliver on the other hand, claimed to have finally used some of his annual leave for a 'holiday'. No one actually believed that he had taken time off and some had even started rumours that he had not come in due to the absence of his tea-making personal assistant. One or two people had even gone so far as to start a rumour that their CEO and his assistant were having an affair!

But no one would believe that.

Not their CEO.

Not Oliver Davis.

But in the coming weeks, a few people stopped disputing the idea. Dr Oliver Davis was acting differently. A little softer around the edges. A little less stressed.

Many ignored it.

Because there bigger gossip: Dr Eugene Davis and Mr Osamu Yasuhara's engagement and upcoming wedding.

Somehow, the entire company knew. Including all of the nurses, the support staff and most of the patients. The long term child patients would draw pictures of the event. The support staff would stop Yasuhara in his tracks and make suggestions for their choice of baker or florist. The nurses, meanwhile, would huff and sigh as their beloved head doctor was off the market.

Mai and Masako thoroughly encouraged the gossip, glad for the positive tone spreading around the company. Not only that, but whenever anyone got to close to the truth of Mai and Oliver's relationship, Mai could deflect them onto the Yasuhara-Davis wedding topic.

And that almost always worked.

* * *

Since the incident with the shoes and the daft in-house relationship ban upheaval, Ayako had started to receive a lot more compliments about her working. She introduced new systems to give feedback to managers and employees that focused on the company values of integrity and hard work.

Fortunately for some — read: Oliver — the feedback was not anonymous.

Unfortunately for some — read: Oliver — the feedback was not anonymous.

Ayako spent a long afternoon explaining to him why "I'm glad you are finally doing the work I hired you to do" was not an acceptable way to express his gratification for her work.

And another long afternoon how inappropriate his feedback for Mai was…

* * *

For the most part, during meetings, no one would have guessed that Mai and Oliver were in a relationship. It wasn't until some time in October, several months after the inception of their relationship that Luella was let into the secret.

Oliver had not wanted to tell his mother for the precise reason that she was likely to have a heart attack and he did not want to have to deal with that. Mai had not minded, knowing that Oliver, in truth, did not want the attention.

And so on one Monday morning in October, during the meeting to finalise the plans for the new hospital, Mai had almost literally beat down the council representative and his backwards ideas.

"... We're literally going to do your job for you!" Mai's voice was very close to shouting. "We're going to revive an area that desperately needs investment! We're going to bring jobs in construction and later in healthcare! Not only that, but we've already had interest from the youth groups in the area for facilities. Just last week I spoke to a young man who wants to use some of our site for a weekly drop in for victims of abuse. Why are you so keen to deny us the permissions to build on a piece of otherwise wasted land?"

"B-because this investment might—"

"Might be used in a middle to upper class area that already has all of these things? Are you sure you want that to go to the press?" Mai demanded. "Because if so, I will have Masako put that out right now."

"N-no!"

"Then do we have your agreement?"

Around the table, various other people were hiding their smirks, some better than others.

"I guess so," the man said.

"Excellent, Yasuhara will you see that this man signs the relevant papers?" Mai asked, she retook her seat, having at some point stood up during her speech.

After Yasuhara and the man from the council left, Oliver lent forward to read the agenda in front of him.

"Well done Mai, I think that just about wraps us up for today, unless anyone has any other business?" Oliver looked up to see if anyone planned on proposing a topic.

"I have a question," Luella said quietly. Her eyes were narrowed and she had been biting her thumbnail in concentration.

Oliver sighed pointedly.

"Go on…"

"How long have you been in love with Mai?"

Martin choked on his water, Lin paused in his typing and Gene jumped out of his chair. Gene knew Oliver did not want to make a fuss of his relationship with Mai and was ready to defend his brother in any way.

"What are you on about Mum, Noll wouldn't—"

"Eugene Davis sit down right now."

Gene sat.

"Oliver, please answer my question."

Mai, who had only moments ago been so confident in herself, sank down into her chair.

Oliver sighed again and glanced at his watch.

"Since about… July?" he muttered, shrugging.

Luella's gaze flickered to Mai for a moment.

"Why is Mai not surprised by this fact?" Luella demanded.

"Because we've been in a relationship since July."

Luella absorbed this information, nodded, blinked and then stood up. She walked out of the conference room without saying another word.

"Why didn't you tell us, son?"

"I was attempting to avoid drama."

"I think you ought to go and apologise to your mother," Martin said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver could see that Gene was nodding. So he stood up and walked out of the room after his mother.

Mai, who was in danger of falling off her seat, straightened up a little.

"He didn't deny it…" she whispered.

"Deny what?" Gene asked.

"Well she asked how long he'd been _in love_ with me… He… We haven't said the l-word yet…"

Gene laughed.

"And you didn't realise he cared that deeply for you?"

"Well…" Mai flushed red and refused to say any more.

Meanwhile, just outside the conference room, Luella was staring out of the window.

"Mother, I apologise for not telling you sooner."

"When were you going to tell me?"

Oliver decided to go with honesty.

"During Gene's wedding, so that you would be otherwise distracted."

"You have been dating Mai for three months and you were going to wait another two?" Luella's voice was near hysterical. "You're really serious about this? You want to stay with her?"

"Yes."

Luella turned, and walked up to her son. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well you don't seem ill."

"Mother—"

Tears burst from Luella's eyes.

"I'm just so happy for you!"

She threw herself into her son's arms and sobbed onto his shirt. Oliver sighed and patted her awkwardly on the head.

"She's such a—" Sob. "—Nice young girl and I thought—" Sob. "—You'd never find someone worthy of you!"

"Thank you, Mother."

"You better treat her right!"

"I will, Mother."

"We'll have another wedding in no time!"

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

 **Author's note: Merry Christmas! I know I'm not supposed to post today but... ANYWAY! When shall I post the epilogue...? Tell me in your reviews! Also, I'm going to start posting my Nano story today too!**


	17. Epilogue

"Mai, I need to see you in my office."

Mai looked up from the work she had been doing to see Oliver retreating into his office. She sighed, locked her computer and followed after him.

"Please, take a seat."

Oliver sat down and waited for Mai to take a seat opposite him. Mai frowned at his serious nature, confused about why he was not skipping to the point.

"What's this about?"

"Mai, you've been with the company for almost a year now," Oliver began. "And over the last year I have not been the only one who has been impressed with your work. Not only have you completed your PA duties, but you've also taken the lead with the outreach work on the new hospital. Masako informs me that his has been greatly beneficial to the company's image."

"Well, it wasn't that big a deal, just a few emails and—"

"And you made it happen," Oliver interrupted. "Not everyone would have made the effort."

"You would have had you had the time," Mai protested.

"No, I would not have."

Mai's frown deepened.

"Oliver, what is this about?"

"I want to offer you a new position."

Mai blinked once. Twice. Three times before she found words.

"You're promoting me? But to what? There's no where higher up in my chain? I can't PA to anyone more important than the CEO?"

Oliver raised a singular eyebrow.

"No, I suppose you can't. But you can be promoted."

"But what to? There's no position above mine—"

"Apart from the position of CEO."

Mai started.

"You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke?"

"Because I'm in no way qual—"

"Mai, you are better than I am at talking to people, negotiating deals and encouraging ideas."

"But what about you?" Mai asked. "What—"

"I will, of course, remain on hand to assist in any way you need. But this would allow me to return to research."

Mai gulped.

"You've… You've been testing me," she realised. "These last few months! All those times you were busy or—"

"Yes. I had to ensure you were right for the job. You have the full support of the other heads of departments. Ayako was especially keen on the idea."

Mai laughed, then her face fell.

"But what about your parents? They wanted to keep the business in the family! You can't just—"

"That brings us to the final condition of you accepting the job." Oliver swallowed and licked his lips. "You need to become part of the family."

"Oliver, I don't und—"

"Mai, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Author's note: The end! Please review :)**


End file.
